Ragnarok Online: A Valkyrie's Oath
by Little Dragon Girl
Summary: Tracy, a college student laid comatose after a fatal car crash, finds herself awaken in her swordsman character's consciousness - Leya, within the world of Rune-Midgard. Shocked by the event, she frantically searching for ways to return to her world. But does it comes easy? Does her presence there welcomed by others? Dimension-travelling, 'isekai' story alert!
1. Chapter 1: Distortion

**Author's Note: This is a total Remake version after 12 years and true to its origins, with gamelit-centred settings. And I will be using first POV occasionally.**

 _Disclaimers: Well, Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity and Lee Myoung-Jin, the one and only._

There has been moment of the unpredictable, and unexplainable things happened in my life. Circumstances that I hardly put into words. I thought I would be spared from all these nonsensical matters. But gosh, it was not easy, you know.

It was - if I can say: _extraterrestrial, supernatural, fickle, universe-transcending, dimensional distorted-like_ kind of thing, well whatever you'd named it. But, I would called it as 'eye-opener' moment.

As I was saying this, I woke up to such _excruciating_ pain in my chest, literally scraping my inner flesh in a tremendous speed especially my heart. But my eyes shut tight, my body weighed heavier as if something gigantic pound right at my back. It seems the sleep is getting a little bit way off with this strange feeling pulling my legs. I surely have no idea what's going on. And then, there comes a voice ringing like a gong beside me.

"Leya! Wake up!"

 _Wait-wha? Leya?_

"Good heavens! Leya! Wake up now!" - ok, for a moment, I wasn't sure who would called me Leya, as my birth name is Tracy. T-R-A-C-Y. I'm not Leya for god's sake. You got it all wrong, whoever it is. Wincing painfully, I forced my eyes opened.

There laid a rather _familiar_ yet unfamiliar settings. Medieval timber houses lined orderly across the streets. People with weird costumes walking around in the bustling roads. At first, I thought I was in some sort of cosplay event. At the far side of the town, I noticed few merchant pop-up stores setup at the nearby park. Is this even real??

 _Wait, wait_. This is strange. I mean, _really_ strange. I shot my eyes open. Now I can finally see it clearly.

 _Where am I exactly!?_ My mouth wide-opened agape.

Welp, that's the first question - urgh... a _shout_ , precisely; popped out of my mouth in this instant. Great, now I have attracted _more_ unwanted attention from the crowd nearby. And I totally forgot the existence next to me the entire time. I look like a real confusing sod who seems so lost right now.

I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead, and finally taken notice of the person kneeled next to me.

"Took you so long to notice me, huh?" said she. I could see a super tiny pout escaped from her lips. The delicate feature had a medium length pink hair tied in buns, dressing in strange costume, again.

Now things gotten bit crazier as my mind trying to piece everything together. The _familiar_ yet unfamiliar setting, remember what I have said earlier? Yes, it sounds crazy but I, Tracy - laying on the cobblestone street of Izlude, the satellite city of Prontera located just south. The fictional in-game town from the famous MMORPG, Ragnarok Online which I subscribed and played monthly.

"What happened...?" I couldn't finished my sentence. I just lost it. I could feel my strength slowly slipping away from the body. As I lost my balance again after attempting to stand, the stranger beside immediately caught me in her arms. "You fainted a while ago, Leya." she commented, escorting me to the nearby bench immediately.

"Le...ya?" I covered my face. The direct sunlight, the heat just adding more salt into the wounds. Ahhh... I _hate_ this. I hate this feeling.

Slowly, the logics came running back to me. Yes... Now that I recalled it. Leya was my swordsman's character name in the hit MMORPG that I've been playing all this long - **Ragnarok Online**. I scanned through my surroundings, including the armour that I'm wearing. It fits the entire descriptions. My hair now dyed in chestnut brown, long and silky to my waistline. I _am_ Leya, in this moment, at this time.

I certainly do not know what god-forsaken things had happened, but I am for sure, just like any sane person would do - _dead shocked_. Yes, _dead shocked_.

The girl was such a patience good samaritan. She seated herself next to me and handed a handkerchief so that I could stay composed. I guess she must've knew something before I wound up over here.

I asked politely, instead; refusing to stirred up even more strange-ier issues coming at my back. I already had enough of awkward moments today.

"What happened to me?" The young lady looked at me with sympathy. "You fainted right after the test. The Test of Courage." - ahh, the swordsman class job-changing quest.

I rubbed my temples nervously. Was the test _that_ daunting? I mean, I am _living_ as Leya now as we speak. It looks kind of easy back then.

"But rest assured. You just passed out. I guess it was the excessive heat these few days. Truth to be told, I too, was getting bit of impatience thanks to the heat. It is only spring now, but I wonder what happened to the weather here..." I was completely lost in the conversation. She sure was a chatterbox. But I don't mind. I mean, who would still retained their sanity after realizing that they trapped in the body, or mind of their game character anyway?

I am still uncomfortable with this strange feelings. "... And after that, I found you lying on the floor." the girl added, eyes sparkled in such hopeful glint.

"... I-uhh... Sorry? What was it again?" Told you that I was completely lost in the conversation. I couldn't followed up. "Uhh, my apologies. I mean, do you remember anything after the Test of Courage? The moment before you passed out here?"

I pursed my lips. I scratched my head, intending to recalled everything as clear as possible.

I remembered I was talking to my boyfriend in the phone, while trying to complete a rushed assignment with my Macbook in a coffee shop opposite of my college. I don't know what, but I think I was angry. _Really_ angry over something.

I stormed out of the shop, crossing the busy street in such hurry pace, wiping my tears away; at the same time too, my mind was fuzzy, and filled with lots of upsetting thoughts.

I recalled my lips were saying things like _'Fine. Have it your way!'_

... And the next thing I know, everything went black.

Then, here I am. Talking to you.

Said me, while pointing to the girl. Her expression sunk. Thinking I probably hit my head somewhere, she offered her help instead. "Hey, call me if you need help. Here, add me as friend. And if you're lost or something, click on my name and message me. I will respond as fast as possible."

As she said that, a translucent status screen pops out in front of me. Whoa, if I could explained it right now - it looks so 4K-ish. Crystal clear. Everything, the font, the colours, the resolution. It was so crisp that I start to believe my mind has been playing tricks to me eyes.

Taking chance when the girl is busy looking at her screen, I pinched my cheeks, _hard_. And the next thing, I shrieked, reacting to the pain.

Seriously? This game supposedly a semi 2D graphic without 4D or 5D integrated system. However, for the first time ever - I felt so real. So real in the sense of even pain can be inflicted here. And it is, indeed creepy.

"So... You get it so far?" the girl closed her screen and looked at me quizzically. I nodded, pretending I know everything. "Good!" she clasped her hand, lips curved into a smile.

I heaved a deep breath. Having bossed around right after I woke up to this _strange_ yet not-anymore-strange world is definitely not my cup of tea. And this has been taking a toll on my sanity. I am surprised how composed I can be sometime. That explained why certain times I am just emotionless, or still; whereas people would have just lost it or have panic-stricken moment. And sometime, I have been labeled as _thick_ by others. Whatever. It was all in the past now.

I must think of a way to get out of here. I couldn't be forever stuck in this body, right? I have a life back _there_. My cat still needs me, I still need to see my boyfriend and settle things up with him, I must complete my pending degree, and... to see my parents.

The girl stood up, then bid me farewell after everything's settled. I have only noticed her name was 'Sarah', in my friendlist status screen of course. Good grief. She knew who am I, and I have been such a poor sod here not knowing her name at all. Checking up on her status through the system, I sighed.

"Sarah. Level 20. Acolyte." I murmured under the breath.

Talking about Acolyte, it is no doubt that there are some priests and the related-classes would be here. Prontera is just north ahead. I stretched my arms, relieving the sore that has been aching up over my body all this time.

So, according to Sarah's descriptions by now, I was supposedly on my way to somewhere after completed my job-changing quest at the swordsman headquarter here in Izlude. But, to where? That's when the time I passed out, as Leya. And well, when 'Tracy' a.k.a me, took over the consciousness, precisely.

I could try starting from there. Having no acquaintances or friends except Sarah, I hardly land any clues about the things I should do next. But I couldn't stop here. I will get down to the very end of this so I could return to my world, or wherever logical it may seems.

I ran my fingers through my pouch. I have couple of red _newbie_ potions with me, possibly reward for completing the quest. Some jellopy and feathers loot from Porings and Lunatic roaming free at the outside fields. A short sword, and a wooden buckler strapped to my sides.

I then opened up my profile status screen. Immediately, I _cringed_. 150 zeny. That _cringey_ 3 digit number displayed at the top most right corner, as if the pain I suffered from the earlier circumstances isn't enough to knock my socks out.

I sighed heavily. I only able to afford minor things with this much, judging from the way it looks. I can't even use teleport by Kafra Services. I cursed my fate silently. So, with limited options left, I decided walking back by foot to Prontera instead.

By the time I speak, I have learned to get accustomed to the movement of my new body. I am still feeling a little bit uncomfortable, but it is manageable so far.

I slowly approached a Kafra NPC at the town centre. The fully french maid-dressed young lady in twin tails greeted me with a broad smile. I requested to open my storage, and peeking straight to the inventory, it indeed leave my heart sunk again. _Nothing_. There's nothing in my storage. I am a total newbie in this game. Like, straight out of the hot oven. _Except_ that I am currently living in this body.

I took a quick glance over the next few corners of Izlude. The town is small, befitting its namesake as Satellite city of Prontera. Honestly speaking, there's nothing much attractive here. The Swordsman Headquarter situated at the north side, and the eastern south to here is the pier, which boats and ferry to Izlude Island parked. I see several new adventurers packed their bags and walked out happily from the inn, then to the pier - seemingly going for the next thrilling adventure.

As I sat with thoughts running wild in my head, I felt a sudden tinge of weird premonition about to happen. Called it a woman's intuition. I never once wrong about that.

I examined through the pier, and caught a glimpse of a strange NPC draped in black stood next to a large tree. Is this person belongs here, previously? Or have I been missing something?

Curious, I picked up my pace and approached the mysterious figure. In Ragnarok Online, there are plenty of side-quests giver as this, scattered around the world. And being an adventurous me here, I'd like to test my luck. Who knows, I'd land some good opportunities; to earn some money, rewards, exp and to find a way back to where I _belong_.

I didn't waste any moment, and directly faced the man or woman dressed in black. The hooded figure remained silent entire time. I waved frantically in front of him, even getting closer to his/her face till a static shock pushed me backwards. I felt my fingers burning. I pulled my hands away, fearing this mad man would go nuts again. What's wrong with Ragnarok Online people and NPC lately? I groaned.

 _"Fear not, my child."_ a deep, yet distance voice rings clearly in my head. The figure now stood firm, facing me.

 _"You are not of this world, yet you do not belong to the present you hold dear. You are a roaming soul, seeking a way to return."_ The androgynous voice speaks softly. His words stung me like poison. Angered, I shook the figure in retort - only to find out it was hollow. The drape fell off immediately. I staggered backwards. _This is insane_. I screamed silently from the inside and my knees gave out. _Nice_ , just at the right time my strength went zero and I have to go through this agonizing painstaking moment.

The voice continues to ring. _"We have been watching you from afar. Leya, or precisely, Tracy Park... This was the moment before you came into contact with this world."_

As I enveloped in blinding light, a large projection played right at my eyes. The event I described to Sarah was perfectly accurate. I was indeed a college student, studying multimedia design and in pursuit of degree by end of next year. These memories I have, were not fabricated. They were real. Right before I awaken in Leya's body, I saw myself running out of the cafe opposite of the college in utter anger. I was upset about something but I couldn't pinpoint the reason behind. Crossing the busy streets with cars honking each other, I literally _lip-synced_ the words I last spoke; _'Fine, have it your way!'._ Until...

Until a bus ran through me.

My face mortified. The lifeless figure - the present me laid in the pool of blood. People, students from my college, workers from nearby buildings all came rushing towards the accident location. Cars and bikes stopped to maneuver the chaotic situations. Few minutes later, the eerie sirens of ambulance getting closer.

That was the time, everything went black.

"That... was me...?" I shuddered at the sight and the thought of it. The incident left a bitter taste in my mouth, and I am horrified. "... I'm _dead_?"

I hardly find any strength left in me to form the next words. My knees finally gave out. My mind just went blank.

The mysterious NPC stays silent. I clenched my fist so tight that I could feel my fingers would break at anytime. Oh, so you lot want to play hide and seek with me now, eh? Leaving me confused to no end.

 **"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE OF SHOWING THIS TO ME!?"**

I lunged back with full force, no holding back any longer. I don't know where this entity located now, but all I know that the time had stopped and they are watching me. Everything in Izlude froze. The adventurers that I saw walking out from the inn to the pier happily, the merchants, the Kafra NPC and others.

 _"You are the Seeker. A roaming soul. You belong nowhere. This was your final moment before came into this world."_

 _"You were seeking a way back to the place you no longer welcomed. Your past, present and future now has rendered to nothing. But-"_

"Send me back to the real world _NOW_!"

I had enough. They just stating the obvious. Yes, I know I am _very well_ dead now; but more importantly, what will become of me after this? I want to know what happened next? Where am I after the black-out? What is my condition now? How do I ended up over here and how do I return to where I belong?

The entity again, paused for a brief moment.

 _"Your soul is in desperation. Despite the rebellious nature, you are indeed afraid. You fear of death. Your true desire lies deep down which we can tell from the inside. Suffice it to say, you do not belong to this world either."_

 _"And we could not have your presence stirred up imbalance in Rune-Midgard."_

I could feel my hands soaking in cold sweat. According to _them,_ I am dead but _not-very-dead_ at the same time. My soul roam in the realm of unknown, seeking ways to return. I, on the other hand, is an ephemeral entity. An existence that does not belong here. And, _should not_ be here at all. But, right now, I am confused as hell.

I neither had a chance to return to the real world, based on these strange entities. Nor I belonged here too. I'm stuck in between. Like a aimless soul caught in the middle of nowhere, either I ascend to the heavens or afterlife to be judged of my previous deeds. Yeah, I heard that a lot, since young. My mom is one of those who practiced superstitious beliefs.

And there's some truth in their words. I do not belong to this world. My presence here, if leave it be any longer, will definitely caused imbalance. I do not know what I'm about to do, but my mind has already made up. I have mentioned earlier that I want to go back to the world I belonged, no matter what it takes. I _NEED_ to go back. I still have plenty of things to accomplish. I would do anything to return to my present.

"Well, I'm listening..." I said with a firm voice, not wavered anymore.

"Tell me what to do in order to return to my world!"

This mysterious entity, though I am not very well-versed with them; I could sense that they have something up onto their sleeves. Yet this time, I came prepared.

Come what may, I shall face it with courage.

 **Chapter 1** : Distortion

Chapter Footer Note: Thank you for reading it! I have been author block for so many years, thinking how to continue this story. I have in fact, altered, recreate, and even changing the concept from fanfiction to original but all of them went hiatus.

Possibly it was about the overdue pent-up feelings and emotions I felt towards the characters (and their respective owners) involved. But those were good o' memories.

I hope this time, I'd write a good story that will touch thousand hearts! Happy reading!

If you have any suggestions, or feedbacks, feel free to comment and drop me a PM.

Last but not least, please FOLLOW, SUBS and LIKE this story to support me. :)

xoxo,

Elyzabeth


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:... I have been writing this with my phone, only. -We Are The Champions by Queen plays at the back.-**

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity and Lee Myoung-Jin, the one and only.

I sat aplomb, taking a short break at Prontera Field #8 after departed from Izlude. In the midst of my journey to Prontera, I decided to train a little so I could be strong enough to complete the _first_ quest that I have taken.

I then opened up my profile screen, tracing through the stats point that I should allocate to empower myself. I have always want to be a high hit-point (HP) and high damage-per-second knight (DPS). Looking through the stats, I slided my finger towards Strength (STR) and increased it to 5 by now. The level up process considered to be quite okay so far. I could do this on my own. I am level 15 now, after grinding hard on the field.

Exterminating Porings and Lunatic were easy as pie. But the exp granted each phase, is getting lower as my level increased. Some adventurers suggested I could try my hands on Pupa, but it annoys me to no end once the cocoon transformed into Creamy - the butterfly creature; and teleports away once its hp halved by my damage. There goes my exp, flew away with its host.

I sighed. _Maybe_ I should have changed places now.

I closed the screen, excusing myself from further stressing my brains out for thinking about the stats or where to train next. My hands kind of hyperactive today, so I opened up Friendlist screen this time. Checking up on the nearly empty display, I saw Sarah's status shown _Busy_ in red. Meh, I'll be having another long and _boring_ day it seems. Well, sadly to say, she _is_ the only friend I have here.

After the strange incident with the mysterious man/woman draped in black back at Izlude, I literally put myself on a rather risky _bet_. More likely, put my head on the chopping board - _that's even accurate_. But, that's the only choice I have at the moment. And I want to go back home, too.

Swapping the next screen to _Quest_ , where most of my Mission, Main and Side quests collected in a place - I slide open the specific ones that I was _slightly_ afraid of, to be honest.

My eyes focused at the symmetrical serif fonts formed nicely into a paragraph. Then scroll down to read it aloud in my head;

 _Prologue: The March of Valkrjya_

 _'... Odin shared such joyful laughter with his beloved sons, Baldur and Thor - as the realm of Asgard celebrates their victorious battle against the monstrous Jotun race._

 _The Allfather declared he was overwhelmed with pride and joy, listening the glorious telltales from his sons. He hence offered Baldur and Thor to choose one of his Valkryja in the Hall of the Fallen Soul, to assists them in the next battle to come._

 _Thor deliberately chose the one he fancied for long, Hildr. And Baldur, chose Brynhildr._

 _When the days of coming battle dawning near, Thor and his brother, Baldur accompanied by their chosen Valkrjya to the battlefield. But Brynhildr decided they should have a victory toast to bless the battle so they would win easily. The god of Thunder agreed, following suits by his brother. Brynhildr then draws out a piece of paper, and begin to scribes something:_

 _Battle Victory Blessing_

 _Mead made of 20 sacks of Wolf's Blood to empower the warrior's strength_

 _Bread made of Wheat to empower the warrior's defense_

 _And an exquisite Tiger's foot from a noble creature, made into talisman to bless the battle..."_

A item-collection quest. It seems easy but having played some other console games before, I knew the last one will be made impossible - especially to someone like me in this level.

 _Where_ could I get these items from? I should start asking people around by now. This quest, as punishing as it can be, comes with a deadline. The requirements were simple, but I cannot - at any given rate, abandoned it or Game Over. Meaning, I _can't_ allow myself to be killed in the game during the course of the event running.

And that's because-

"O-ouch!" I winced at the excessive pain inflicted on my right hand. I pulled closer and examined it. The blood still fresh, no matter how much rest I took and using the herbs I picked up along the way to heal it.

The otherworldly crest edged into my hand resembling foreign scripts and wings with thorns which I can't put into words.

This 'tattoo' apparently, appeared right after I accepted the quest from the hooded figure. The hollow entity then added that I have sealed a contract with them. Some sort of 'agreement' that I will complete this quest and the rewards shall be granted to me in a fair practice. Also, I am forbid to use _cheat_ or abandoned the quest at my whim. Otherwise, I would be suffering a consequences that I rather not disclose right now. I was desperate, and exhausted. _Out of the frying pan into the fire,_ guess the saying described my current situation so well that it suddenly sent chills to my spine.

 _Seriously... What have I done to get into this mess..._

My mind immediately interrupted by the nearby voices, cheers and sounds of other adventurers walking in and out of Prontera South Gate. I could identify some of them by the looks of their costumes. Finally, some positivities! I could see wide smiles plastering on those adventurers' faces. Fiercely motivated, and passionate vibes emitting from the lots when grouped together; they have each other backs and work in a team they belonged to. Something I yearned to have too, _the sense of belonging._

Most of them varying in age. Some looks older, some - I presume, are in their teens. Well, I'm considered young adult. I just celebrated my 18th birthday last month and unfortunately to say, after coming right out of Izlude, I haven't had a chance to look at myself. And till now, I have no clue of how do I look in Leya's form. I mean, there is no mirror available for me. I have to purchase one, obviously. But the price is exorbitant, not to my liking of course. And it is just a vanity item.

I earned enough loots and sold it off to a local merchant here for petty amount of zeny. And it could only lasts me for a few days, including the expenses of renting a room at the inn and my lunch. I cut almost 70% of my entire spending just to save up for the quest and emergency usage. I skimmed on my dinner, trying to eat as less as possible and even considering to camp outside at night.

Hurrm... Now I look like a pauper swordsman.

I slumped my shoulder a little, and sighed. I then swapped up the Class window and checked my overall progress.

 _Next Job progression. Level Requirement: Base Level 40._

40\. I have approximately 25 levels to go. I have other quests to boost up my levels, but it will take a while to complete all unless I form a party of two to speed up the process.

Ragnarok Online, is a classic game. Unlike many other MMORPGs, the game does not offers _PUG_ system (Pick-Up-Group) - where we would be able to find parties and joined randomly to complete a quest. And obviously, with that system, we do not have to resort to _begging_ of course. I just don't favour when it comes to begging others to let me join their party or forcefully invite others to participate in mine. Sadly, there is no PUG system integrated in this game. So, we have to do the invite, _manually._

Doing everything alone here is not a good idea either. As I laid my tired body down on the soft grass, thoughts about the real world slowly sipped into my mind.

 _How's Eddy, my munchkin-persian mixed cat doing so far? How long I have been away from the house? How was **he** doing._ _..? Is he still skipping his lunch like usual? Did my parents notice about the predicament happened to me?_ I shuddered to think of my fate now. The only key to solve this, is by finishing the quest which I have accepted from the unknown entity. They claimed the only way for me to get what I desired - and that is by solving the quest. The answer lies within the task given to me.

The quest's headline _'Prologue: The March of Valkryja'_ highlights in a dimly-lit glow, indicating the quest is active. And I have about 48 hours to complete it. I would just follow the task to the end, in order to unlock the keys and get me out of here.

My fingers trickling the grass besides, feeling the soft sensation running through my skin. The lushly green field stretched as far as my eyes could see. Despite being just a field where adorable creatures like the bouncy slimy Porings, feather-clad rabbit like Lunatic, hard-shelled cocoon Pupa roam freely; people of all races, ages and classes get together here and sat at the nearby bench for idle chit-chat, while taking quick break before resuming next adventure.

I find it quite sublime, and peaceful here. Something that I can't piece it up to date. Living as Leya gave me new resolve. _What can I do at this presence, as Leya?_ I'd get used to it, sooner. Accustoming myself with the sword-fighting, heavy weapon and armour clung to my body, killing monsters and whatnot - whereas the frequent tool I have ever used back in my life, was cellphone and my drawing equipments. Delicate items.

Sniffing the grassy scent of the field, like perfume to my nose, I heard footsteps approaching my side slowly.

 _Sarah?_ Is Sarah done with her stuff and coming to help me? I have messaged her earlier on, in private; but she never responded.

"Hey..." _wait._ A man's voice?

Scrunching my eyes to avoid the scorching sunlight, I saw a tall figure stood close to my vicinity. His shadow hovered above me, making it harder to tell who this stranger is. Or anything that he wants from me.

I sat up, fixing the hem of my skirt to be in proper manner, while taking a quick glance on the man beside. He sure _is_ tall. About 6 feet and 2, I assumed. Dressing in such foreign rogue-ish outfit, I could shot few guesses that he might be someone from a desert clan. _Thief? Rogue? Or... Assassin?_

And _that_ pair of crystal blue eyes. There is something ethereal about it, which I can't explain in words.

"You need help or anything?" - "You seem lost, somehow." said him, taking a seat next to me at the same time. _That was fast._ I mean, I may look like a total noob and in _desperate_ need of help to progress my quest, but I am well aware of _those_ advances. Advances that had nothing to do with quest, or leveling up... you get what I mean?

"Y-yeah... I was waiting for a friend, actually. We promised to train and complete our quest together." _Lie._ I was plummering a white lie in front of - who knows, another potential _good samaritan_ like Sarah? Sometime I hate myself for this sole reason. I was too quick to judge, and too skeptical.

"Oh, alright. That's great." he responded kindly, though he may knew that I was rejecting his offer and continues waiting for my ' _friend'_ to be here, like a loyal puppy. "I was in the middle of a quest, and I'd get here for short break occasionally." he added, sliding his crimson-hair bangs to the back. But those bangs just fall off to the front, again - making his demeanour kind of _cute,_ in my opinion.

I chuckled silently. He has that charm; something that would get us hooked up quickly as friends, breaking away unfamiliarity boundaries. I didn't expect this from a rogue class, anyway. "Normally, I'd helped new adventurers in the quests and trained them to certain level. Once they are good to go, we would meet up again for future quests or _MVP_ hunting."

 _MVP_. That's another no-longer-foreign term to me. **MVP** stands for Most Valuable Player, but it is imposed for _Boss_ level monster here in Ragnarok Online.

Adventurers from all over the world would form a large party or faction, ie: guild - to hunt for the best MVP in Rune-Midgard. Defeating MVP earns them prestige, fame, rare rewards that most people would be willing to sacrifice anything to get their hands on it.

Wow. I am thrilled indeed; listening to his adventurous tales and efforts in helping newbies like me, to set them in a proper course so that one day, we would return stronger and get together as a large faction for this purpose.

He might sounds like a _salesman_ , trying to preach me into his ideal of joining his future guild or MVP party. But, I don't mind. There are plenty of things I haven't learn about this world yet.

And I need guidance. This could be a cue. Thank heavens! Now, I have found a party member. I can complete the quest in a jiffy, I thought for a second.

My heart suddenly flutters in joy. An unexplainable excitement that I hadn't experienced for years. Be it in real life, or _now_.

The young man seems able to read my moves like an open book. He then chirped, "Well, if you want to progress to next level in faster way, I can help you with that. _Free-of-charge._ "

Like, really? You can do that? My eyes were sparkling in amazement; so intense that it could rivaled the afternoon spring sun. Such a kind-hearted fellow. I apologised for the earlier skepticism placed on you.

"So, any quest you're taking now? Perhaps we could start from there." he offered. "Oh, I almost forgot. Heh, how rude I am. Forgetting to introduce myself." said him again with a smile, while extending his hand to me. "I'm Destins, and you are?"

"Tra-" - "Leya..." I corrected immediately.

"I'm Leya..."

There was a brief moment of silence. The time apparently just stop flowing. The same sensation I felt back then in Izlude, when came into contact with those black-hooded entity. But this time, I felt my eyes just looking straight into him. And his blue orbs focused on mine in return. It is rather, ethereal, I must say. _His eyes_ _dawned on me, entangled my soul like a butterfly fell into the spider's web._ Geez... Why am I thinking this now?

I returned to my senses immediately once realized that I have been staring into the space for god-knows how long. I must be dreaming, I groaned under my breath.

"Nice to meet you, by the way!" I grabbed his hand and shake, returning the favour.

Before getting down to the Quest window, I opened up my Friendlist menu instead, and clicked on his name to add as friend after those formalities.

"Destins. Level 55. Assassin."

 _Assassin._

"Destins..." my voice, suddenly husky, addressing his name. "Yeah?" the redhead responded quizzically, wondering what kind of trance I have gotten myself into. I shook my head. Just feeling a little bit hazy, and my chest tightens for some unknown reasons.

Flustered, I pulled out the Quest display quickly and commented. "I am doing this currently: The March of Valkyrja. Sort of like a item-collection quest. I have no clues where to get those items, though."

Destins' face darkened. For some reasons, my burden suddenly shifted to him. He then opens up his Quest menu instead; a translucent screen same as mine, pops out in front of us. "We have the same quest..." his voice just trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Ehhhhh??!!"

The shriek of a certain swordsmaiden echoes into the horizon, under broad daylight.

And I swear, this is getting even _weirder_ than I expected...

 **Chapter 2:** Fated Encounter

 _Chapter Footer Note:_ Chapter 2 done! I couldn't access from the website, so I wrote everything via my phone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. And finally, our dearest hero (cough), Destins made his grand appearance. I am much confident with my writing skill so far, but I will improve always. Thank you for reading it! Don't forget to COMMENT, LIKE and SUBS me.

xoxo,

Elyzabeth


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: UPDATED. I've reread and gone through some changes in this chapter, basically to make the story flow nicely and 'make some sense' in latter chapters. Anyway, happy reading! This chapter is written in Destins' POV.**

 _Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity and Lee Myoung-Jin, the one and only._

I braced through the violent desert storm. Pulling my scarf closer, my eyes focused sharp onto the mirage that laid just few distances away.

As I marched forward, the majestic ancient fortress slowly unveiling from the vagueness.

 _Assassin Guild_... My voice deepened.

I couldn't remember my last visit to this forsaken place. The only business I had over here years ago, was strictly professional. Other than that, I don't really bother.

Drawing closer, I signaled familiar stances - a password to identify friends or foe, to the standing watchmen. They knew who am I, though reacting coldly towards my presence there.

The 2 senior Assassin-class guards opened the gate without hesitation. They nudged me in silence so that I could finish my business here and out of their sight immediately.

Heh, pathetic ungrateful scums. Guess these former brothers and sisters of mine were still haunted by that memories, 5 years ago. The cold stare, foreign treatment were evident enough as I entered the lobby. And my unexpected visit today - is not for them, but to see the man who they feared most - the one that once I called, Mentor.

Knock, knock*

"Come in." a middle-aged man's voice rings clearly behind the door.

"I have been expecting you, Destins..."

There is a moment of brief silence between us. I stood firmly, looking straight into his eyes. Years ago, I feared this man more than death. I feared everything that he does, or says to the point that I try sneaking out of the guild, never coming back again.

But my attempt often foiled by his quick and accurate predictions. He is the leader here, Mussem.

A dictator that enjoyed lording us. A fearless warrior, and the shadow that revered by others, including leaders from various factions. The man who unite the assassin classes under one big clan and disposed of those that against him. And... my mentor, a father figure to me.

"Mussem..." I wonder what strikes me to be this still, but I manage the little strength in me to speak. "The job's done as per our deal." I paused, swallowing. "... I came here to talk about _deathstalker_."

"Ahh... I see." Mussem though appears calm and composed all the time; but this man here, could be the most dangerous person that you wouldn't dare to cross at any given rate.

Mentioning _deathstalker_ to him, is like opening up old wound, and then rubbed salt into it. That name is a taboo to do so in the assassin guild.

"Why now, Destins?" he asked, voice under his breath. Perhaps upsetting over my direct request of reinvestigation on deathstalker.

Mussem stroke his beard, waiting patiently for my answer. I collected every last bit of my strength, to finally converse the things that I have pent up for years. "I need you to grant me access into the tomb of Fa'qhar."

Tomb of Fa'qhar, an uncharted land in Rune-Midgard - is the home to the _deathstalker_. A hidden ruins, buried deep in between the borders of Morroc. A place that I can't access and unable to locate to date, unless Mussem gave his consent.

This _deathstalker_ I have been mentioning, is the deadliest outlaw faction of assassins founded by the legendary Zalmar Akhmeht, the Desert Scorpion. Zalmar, was the protégé of Mussem, and also... his son.

The room fell into silence. At the slight mention of deathstalker, it usually would ticked Mussem right off the bat. But today, it doesn't seems to be the case. Though I could see the older leader's face darkened, yet he tries to contain the anger.

"We have spoken this before. And I stand with the final verdict we agreed."

"The answer is, No." said him firmly. "No one will be getting into Fa'qhar."

The response was lightning-fast. I just couldn't get the reasons behind his rejection. I just need to assure him, a little harder perhaps.

"I have executed every of the missions you gave me without fail. Now it is the right time that I ask for something in return." I retorted, clenching my fist tightly.

"Is it about the murder of Divinia...?"

Hearing that, my blood suddenly boiled to the tipping point. Mussem knew my weaknesses. I can't seem to defend my ego that I have been plastering for years, covering the wound that made me into an outcast today.

Divinia... Divinia...

"... I know you have been stricken with grief and loss, but Divinia is long gone. Taking down deathstalker will not solve any problem you have now." the old man stood up, approaching me. "You can end this suffering, Destins. Forget about Divinia. Forget about the revenge. The choice is yours." said him, putting his hand on my shoulder.

But, how could I? How could I forget about that day, 5 years ago? Everything sounds so easy, but those who aren't in my shoes will never know the pain I have endured and suffered for years.

"... Fine then. I will find Fa'qhar by myself. Mark my words." I wonder what's got into me that moment; but that is the first time I rebel against my mentor, my teacher.

Mussem's eyes shot open. His jaw gritted in anger and finally snapped. He grabbed tight my collar in such instant, and I could feel his sheer strength would anytime break my neck. "You dare to talk back to me!? Have you forgotten who saved you back then?" his words roared into my ears. However, I stared at him in return; indicating that I am not about to lose to his demands.

"I should have discarded you right after that little precious Crusader pet of yours died. You damn well knew we were not of the same alliance and yet you dug your own grave by getting close to her." - "Serve her right. Killed in the name of protecting a worthless weakling like you!" That's it. I promised myself not to be taunted by these forbidden provocation from Mussem, but I just can't hold it any longer.

I snapped too. First by slapping his hands away, releasing the grip. "You lots do not deserve to talk about her." I hissed. "We sacrificed everything to bail our faction members out in the nick of critical time, and this is how you repay us in return!? We were almost killed back then if not of Divinia's!"

Mussem's expression grimmed. Dissatisfied with the retort I gave, he warned, voice under his breath;

"... This is my final warning to you, Destins: a step into Fa'qhar, you'd be dead at my hands." his emerald eyes shimmered in the dimly-lit room, staring straight into me. The old leader didn't even budge, hinting he is not someone to be trifle with, easily.

I heaved a deep breath. I have made up my mind ever since I decided to meet with Mussem. I knew deep down he would give this answer. And the more I asked, the more he adamantly refused to grant me access to that forbidden lair of deathstalker.

Somehow, I am not convinced by his words. My conscience begins to waver, and I have a feeling the reason behind Mussem's refusal to open up the pathway to Fa'qhar has something to do with his personal interest. Perhaps a secret that he doesn't want others, especially the guildmates to know.

Or perhaps, something related to the outlaw leader, Zalmar. After all, he is Mussem's biological son.

Clenching my fist tightly, I took my leave; knowing I had no reason to stay here any longer. The older man too, looked away quietly. Standing close to the exit, while my hands clutched the doorknob tight, I uttered softly; "... It has been 5 years, Mussem. And never once a day I forget about that incident. The day when my guildmates and faction members fled for their life, while me and Divinia protected the last defense - it claimed her life instead of mine. By that wretched deathstalker..."

Saying that, I left the room.

Whether I would be back here again to take on Mussem's missions, I considered everything's done. I have no interest in serving as his lapdog or whatsoever any longer. His nonchalant attitude dismissing my effort in bringing justice to Divinia and other fallen comrades who served the guild was enough to justify my decision of leaving the association completely.

We were tools - pawn for him to do whatever bidding he deemed worth to achieve. And I have decided not to play his game no more.

I treaded carefully on the scorching hot Sograt desert. Just a few more miles, I'd be reaching Morroc, the desert city to submit some quests and sell off loots that had been accumulated since my last visit.

"Yo, Des! Here on the usual thing again?" a man dressed in the desert-clan outfit waved from far. I noticed the broad smile on his face - the greetings that I'd usually get once in Morroc for business.

The man in his late 40s named Wazir, a shop owner here; he then beckoned me slowly to come closer. "Heard you took out some MVP that day, a-l-o-n-e." his eyes sparkled in instant. "Is it Amon Ra? Pharaoh?" rubbing his hands in such intently manner, I knew this fellow must have been in lookout for something rare from my loots.

"Nah, just the usual stuff. Nothing fancy." I brushed off his advances. Hearing my cold reply, his shoulder slumped. I pulled up some of the loots gathered from my last journey. Wazir glanced at me up and down, as if I have lost my mind. "What?" I chirped, shoving the items to him.

"... Good grief, Des. Look at this." the Morrocan merchant cum Blacksmith gasped, while picking up a shining card from the mountain of loots I placed on his countertop a while ago. "Phreeoni..."

I immediately swapped the card from his hand. I treaded the item with such care, and examined it for a few good moment. Judging by Wazir's look, I knew he would offered me some good price for this rare drop. "That's a Phreeoni Card! Destins, you're my man! I knew you would at least bring some good stuff back here. Hehehe..." - "Phreeoni Card would fetched a premium price in today's market. If you don't mind, would you kindly sell it to me?" his eyes sparkled even more. Man, this lad over here totally know his game.

"How much would you offer?" I rolled the ball back to him.

"100 million zeny. Negotiable." said him, chest pumped up proud. I swear I could see his nose twitched. Prideful as usual. About his wealth and all. Snobbish bastard heh.

But I am not about to let go of this rare precious item for just mere 100 million.

"600 million zeny. No less. Period." I stated my price. Either he'd offered higher than this, or go home. The merchant's eyes shot open. "No way! That's an overkill! You're going to destroy the market by that exorbitant amount..." he murmured silently.

My fingers traced lightly on the card. If slotted into the equipment right, I would get a HIT boost up of 100 from this sucker alone. Meaning, nobody would missed my attack.

Thinking about it over times, somehow I decided to keep this card instead of selling it away. It is such a rare and valuable possession to let go for a mere 600 millions zeny. "You know what, friend? I'm just gonna keep this thing with me a little while..." I stated, placing the card back into the pouch.

Wazir gave me a defeating look. He knew I was not an easy customer to please when dealing in this trading matters. "What a loss. You could be an instant multi-millionaire by selling it." his shoulders dropped, probably disappointed.

I grin, patting his shoulder to console him that I'm not just going to stop at this pace. "Hey, chin up. I'm already making good money and besides..." said me, while bidding farewell to the man. "I will continue this mission of mine, hunting MVPs and get rare loots for ya. Whaddya say?"

I could see Wazir beaming from the inside. His face isn't gloomy as before. He then nodded in acknowledgement instead.

"I appreciate that, old buddy." said him, a light smile curved on his lips.

"It's just... I can't piece the reason that you'd stay this way forever..." I stopped for a moment. Wazir's words indeed stung in a way, and I wasn't expecting that as I prefer to keep my affairs around me, to avoid prejudgment and assumption. "I mean, look at you. You were a _star_ back then. Everybody knows about you here, and they talked about the adventures you went. You climbed the highest mountains, ventured into the deepest forest and going as far as reaching Arunafeltz continent and so on."

"It was all in the past, my friend." I said, voice firm and formal. I have to admit, befriending with a Morrocan merchant that came with a flapping mouth isn't helping much, except — they're pretty good in bargaining and getting me cheapy rare items.

Hmph, a small _price_ to pay anyway. I don't mind it either.

Wazir's eyes grew solemn. He knew I wasn't ready to share about my past with him, even we have known each other in the last couple of years. "It was such a loss..."

I shook my head, "No... It is my 'destiny' after all." I slung my pouch to the back, and added again. "If you think I'd _stop_ here, then you're mistaken, my friend." — "You should know me better..." the tan-skinned man looked up, and I could see a forced wide smile on his face.

"Well, at least I got to trade cool items with you." said him, offering his hands to me.

"Pleasure to do business with you anyway!" we exchanged some greetings and the moment I almost packed my stuff and be on my way, Wazir suddenly paused; his grey eyes looked at another direction in such haste. "Hey, you know what?" said him. "There had been some strangely dressed people walking in and out of Morroc these days. Look at those foreigners." he chewed some of the locally famous sour candy while nudging me to look at the direction he pointed.

"See? I reckoned they are some new nuns and priests from another region. Trying to preach new adventurers into their religion, I daresay. Hmph."

I rubbed my chin slowly as I examined the foreign figures that stood under the hot sun. As how Wazir puts it, these people do not seem to be locals here, and certainly they do not hailed from the same church of Prontera.

The three oddly dressed men and women gestured awkwardly amidst the crowd. They sure find the blistering hot weather here unbearable as I seen one of the priests swatting the heat off as if chasing some flies away. I scoffed lightly at their demeanour. Not that I really care anyway, as I have important matters to attend next, than peering into someone's affairs.

As I slowly make my way towards the outskirt of Morroc, a hazy vision suddenly clouded my eyes. "Sandstorm at this hour? You can't be serious..." I complained under my breath. Covering my face with the scarf, I pushed through, against Mother Nature.

In the midst of the dusty vicinity, I could see a figure collapsing flatly onto the ground. Must be some new guy unused to this environment and fainted right after hit by a sandstorm. I hasten my steps and approached the unknown man.

"Hey! Hey you! Wake up!" I shook his shoulder. The man draped in strange outfit, apparently seems so foreign than the rest adventurers I have bumped into from my experiences. However, the design of his cloak struck a familiar image onto me. Despite I was in a hurry and have no interest in mingling with others issue, I am a good observant. This man is a priest, judging by the crest etched at the gown, and the silk-sewn robe with the hue of white and gold remained glistening, even he would've treaded through dusty environment for miles, days and nights. And it reminds me of the religious bunch of men and women back in Morroc that Wazir discussed. They happened to be sharing the same emblem, and I am so certain it isn't anything close to the Church of Prontera.

The stranger spat blood onto the ground, much to my horror. His hands and body shaken so badly that I have to grab him with full strength. That was the time, I caught a glimpse that his eyes were hollow. Eeriely luminescent cerulean pair of orbs looking straight into me, as I get hold of him. I rested his head on my lap, and dropped few droplets of water into his mouth from the canteen.

He choked, and coughed out the water instead.

"Are... you... the SAVIOUR?" his weak voice crackling. Amidst the storm, the man spoke to me this clearly, as if in telepathy. I swear that my palms were soaking in cold sweat despite I have faced even more weirder circumstances before. "Are... you... the SAVIOUR?!" repeated him again; this time, louder.

I brushed off his words and said, "No. Am not and will never be! Let's go to the medic now! You're sick!"

Instead of following my orders, the foreign man grabbed my hand and I flinched to the sudden pain. His eyes glowed brighter and brighter. The sensation felt like something burning my right hand. I pushed him away in response to the agonizing pain, and withdrew instantly. The next thing I know, puts my mind into total blankness.

... An otherworldly tattoo resembling a cross with 6 thorny wings, just engraved freshly onto the back of my palm. The sickening charred and blood smell stained the air. I could feel my stomach churned at the sight and smell of it.

 _Who is this man? What does he wants from me?_

The stranger then mumbled something in inaudible voice, as if reading a chant. The tattoo glows following the readings and then, weird sounds of men, women, elderly and children sipped into my mind. "We came from Rachel... Rachel is in turmoil after the Ring of Nibelungen stolen from the temple..."

" _Rachel_...?" I never heard of the name before. Where this Rachel hailed from?

And most importantly, what is it got to do with me? This shit has gone too real for my liking.

"... We found you, Destins." a child-like voice then whisper softly.

"Help Rachel...!" a woman voice rings sharply into my ears right after that. "Rachel is going to be destroyed! We need you, the Saviour to save our beloved town!"

I couldn't get enough with this mojo-hojo stuff. The feelings were weirder than I expected. "It has nothing to do with me! Leave me alone!" I retorted with anger. This shit has nothing to do with me, really. They should get someone that has the attitude and aptitude of 'world-saving' to do the job for them. Ain't me. I have no character in that.

I am just an Assassin by profession, working for contracts. Not a Knight nor Paladin that has the call for this.

"It has everything to do with you, Des..." the next one came in, to my grimace of course. The familiar voice belonged to a dear friend that perished in an accident, 5 years ago - Na'im. This is ridiculous! They are playing tricks to my thoughts, manipulating my mind by using the old comrades of mine to do the persuasion, so that my resolution would wavered.

"Na'im, my old friend..." said me, in an exasperated sigh. I tried to snap myself out of this, but my conscience again, betrayed me. "... What should I do now...?" - "I have nothing to do with this... But why...? Why do I have to go through it?"

"... What's in it for me anyway, if I do this according to their plead...?"

Na'im was quiet. But I could felt his presence there. "... Do you want to revenge Divy's death?" he asked, gently. I was so sure that no one had inquired this for years, as I never had a heart-to-heart talk to anyone; about what I wanted, about what I aim to achieve after those events 5 years ago... I pent up everything to the point I almost thought of quitting; giving up the hope that at least I could do something in return.

"... If your answer is a yes... then carry on with this mission. If revenging for your loved ones and comrades meant everything for you, then carry on this reason to the end." I could pictured the days Na'im, Jannah, Divy, Erik and the rest were resting at the nearby oak tree of Prontera South - laughing out loud over some silly things that the party joker, Antares would come up at odd time. Those were the fun days, when I just done getting to level 45 and became an Assassin. The bonds we shared were unquestionable. Precious little things that nobody - even the _Higher Being_ couldn't take it away from us. The comrades back in assassin guild weren't this close with me, as I find solace and peace in this _family_ of mine, which we fondly named as _Trinity_.

The _place_ that I truthfully belongs to. I caressed softly the memento necklace that I made out of the proposal ring to Divy - which she hadn't the chance to see it; a light sigh then escaped from my lips. " _No danger we could not surpass... **Virtus Unita Fortis Agit**..._" _United we act stronger_ , that was the core value we hold dear in _Trinity_ — thus, the motto.

Smiling, I could spot most of them looked at me with hopeful glint. As if telling me, this is not my place, yet. And that I have something important to do. I clenched my fist so tight that I could hear the sound of bones cracking.

"Don't worry, my friend. I will get this job done. I promised." said me, in confidence. I finally get the chance to do what I really wanted. Find the truth and make those that responsible on the event 5 years ago pay. At least I know, my fallen comrades haven't given up on me.

"Go to Prontera South... The answer lies there..." Na'im's voice trailing off softly. "This is your Destiny. The fate has call upon you... Even if you refused to acknowledge it, the same thing will happen too, perhaps in a different way..." he continues, before completely vanished and replaced by a much older voice.

"... Destins, heed thy fate and see to this till the end..."

The sandstorm cleared after those mixed voices disappearing slowly from my mind. I woke up to find the foreign man no longer there, but only an old scroll found buried visibly under the sand. It was truly indeed a weird experience, nothing like a quest or official stuff that I had to go through all those traditional protocols.

However, whatever happened back then; the talk with Na'im and little flashbacks of our time were good enough to strengthen my newfound resolution. I thought I lost it all, since 5 years ago. But gods, how wrong I was.

I picked up the item and immediately, the Quest screen pops out.

 **Special Quest Accepted.**

 ** _Prologue: The March of Valkrjya_**

 _'... Odin shared such joyful laughter with his beloved sons, Baldur and Thor - as the realm of Asgard celebrates their victorious battle against the monstrous Jotun race._

 _The Allfather declared he was overwhelmed with pride and joy, listening the glorious telltales from his sons. He hence offered Baldur and Thor to choose one of his Valkryja in the Hall of the Fallen Soul, to assists them in the next battle to come._

 _Thor deliberately chose the one he fancied for long, Hildr. And Baldur, chose Brynhildr._

 _When the days of coming battle dawning near, Thor and his brother, Baldur accompanied by their chosen Valkrjya to the battlefield. But Brynhildr decided they should have a victory toast to bless the battle so they would win easily. The god of Thunder agreed, following suits by his brother. Brynhildr then draws out a piece of paper, and begin to scribes something:_

 ** _Battle Victory Blessing_**

Mead made of **_20 sacks of Wolf's Blood_** to empower the warrior's strength

Bread made of **_Wheat_** to empower the warrior's defense

And an exquisite **_Tiger's foot_** from a noble creature, made into talisman to bless the battle..."

I continue to read the requirements that collapsed into two cleanly arranged paragraphs.

 **Completion Time: 48 Hours**

 **The March of Valkyrjya** marked as _Special Quest_. _Only you alone, the **Chosen One** known about it and the only one have the access to this task._

 _The Quest will be forfeited if you failed to complete in the given time._

... That's it? I thought it could go no tougher like any I have taken before. And, what were those voices mentioned earlier, saving Rachel got to do with this quest? The title, the content were like two different things than the Rachel dream I had earlier.

Ah well, guess I just have to see this thing to the end. I'm the type of man that never quit once taken up a job and I'll finish it no matter what it cost, whether the task makes sense or no.

Perhaps, this is just the tip of an iceberg. This could be a stepping stone for me to uncover the reality behind the incident happened 5 years ago. That was the cue Na'im gave to me in the dream. And I made a promise. I will seek the truth, and give justice to the fallen comrades of mine.

I grabbed the scroll and put it in my bag briskly. Next destination, Prontera South - the usual place. Fate could be such ironic bastard sometime. The place that I used to hate for these past 5 years, slowly prompting me to return. Sighing silently, I set the target location in my map and never look back again.

However silly this could sound, but the vision that I saw when came into contact with the mysterious 'Rachel messenger' clearly not a fraud.

I could feel Divy and the rest 5 were so close, yet so far from me. The team's feelings were too strong and at that exact moment, I almost convinced myself I was really _there_.

Hence, I decided I would see this job to completion. Call it a contract or so. This is my personal contract with them, so that I could accomplish the real task that I have been waiting for these past 5 years.

... _Just wait for me, Divy. I promised that I will avenge your death by putting those responsible back to their place. They will PAY for what they did._

And...

Just as my boots touched the soft lushly field of Prontera South, my eyes laid on a very familiar figure sat close the old oak tree me and my friends used to hang out.

 _This can't be serious..._

My lips were wide agape. My heart raced as if it would popped out from my lungs anytime. I hope my eyes were not deceiving me, for I have taken up the weird quest back in Sograt...

Yet, the natural instinct took over me. I just felt I have lost control of my own body. I walked up to the stranger, approaching her from the side.

Same hair, same face features... Only the difference was the hair colour.

 _What in the world is happening...?_

This can't be coincidence, is it not?

 _Divy...?_

 **Chapter 3: Destiny**

 **Author's Footer Note:** OMG I'm so sorry for the 5 months hiatus. RL work really took my energy away from writing. This chapter I personally write in Destins's POV because I guess we should understand from his point of view as well sometime. And furthermore, I wanted to reveal a little bit side of him that we're not often see, as well as why does he poised so familiar with Leya at the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. I added some game features ie: Card and stat explanation after slot-in etc so that the story will be much 'game-lit' ish.

Till then, stay tune for the next chapter! Thank you for reading! And don't forget to SUB FAVE FOLLOW RO: A Valkyrie's Oath and my works too. :p

 _xoxo_ ,

Little Dragon Girl


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

**Author's Note: This chapter is written in Leya's POV. Aaaand I'm back again!**

 _Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity and Lee-Myoung-Jin, the one and only._

I blinked several times, looking over the quest details from top to bottom, over and over again.

Destins, the new friend I just acquainted with, opened up his screen and double checked again.

"It is indeed, the same..." My voice trailed off slowly after studied the quest title and its content for couple of moments. The redhead nodded, a faint smile curved on his lips. "Guess we're lucky after all. We have a common goal now, and I have a feeling this will be done in a jiffy."

I replied with a soft chuckle, "Y-yeah... You're right."

Somewhere in my mind, I was glad that I have finally found someone that's on the same boat as I do. I wouldn't need to feel I am the only one getting this _special quest_ and that I have to finish it alone in 48 hours, without getting killed or something.

If it weren't for the same quest we shared together, I shudder to think of my fate here. I have neither friends nor people that I knew who — at least higher level than me and wouldn't mind assist a newbie completing this quest.

Albeit I met Sarah first, but the girl seems way busier than anyone else. I couldn't wait for her response any longer. With limited time strapped like a dead weight to me, I decided to go with Destins, the man from Morroc as he slowly introduced himself while we walked into the forest depth of Prontera South.

"... I know it sounds crazy but that's how I was 'bound' by this quest..." said him, pulling up his glove and unveiled the 'tattoo' to me. Gosh, it looks as gross as mine, I gasped at the thought of it. Seriously, what kind of mess did we just got ourselves into...?

I drew closer and placed my 'tattoo-ed' hand next to him, as if comparing. "See this version of mine. It has 8 thorny wings while yours with a grotesque-looking crown... And 6 wings too." — "What do you think they want from us, etching such tattoo to our palm?"

"I have no freaking idea." Destins's voice deepened, and went on to pick out a _Green Plant_ situated next to him. "Perhaps, a contract or something." said him again, eyes looking down.

The redhead then pulled up his Quest screen, and examined over for a few good minute. "Hmmm..." — "We'll go for the _Mead_ as for now. 20 sacks of **_Wolf's Blood_**... Sounds just right for your level, Leya." Destins mused lightly, as his pair of crystal blue orbs focused on the task details.

"Let's head to Prontera Forest. There's surplus of wolves and its pack hoarding that area. I knew a good spot to fast-grind and you'd be level 25 in no time." — "By then, we'll get to the next task slowly and in accordance to your level. Sounds fair enough?" I on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to Destins' words. I knew I could count on him in 'power-leveling' me but there's just something occupying my head currently. I just can't helped it...

"I—uh... I need you to help me a little." said me, a bit of nervous per se. The young assassin immediately looked at me, with concern in his eyes. "What's up? Say it, Leya."

"I can't _die_ while proceeding this quest."

There goes the long silence between us. Honestly speaking, it's kind of complex to explain my 'condition'— of who I am and how do I ended up here, to the new comrade of mine.

"Heh... You mean you can't be 'killed' in here? Maybe you meant, can't _exhaust_ your Hit Point here, hmm? Don't you worry. I have brought enough **_Yggdrassil Leaf_** with me." — "In case anything happened, this item would come in pretty handy." said him with confident voice.

I shrugged. "No— you don't get it, Destins. I mean, I _really_ can't be killed in action, at here precisely."

Destins's face grimmed. He does not seems to be truly convinced with the way I declared about the 'terms' in the quest that came specifically for me. "What are you talking about? We people of Rune-Midgard carries Yggdrassil Leaf wherever we go, once we're out of town. I mean, sure we are prone to dangers and risking our life for the romanticism of adventures, but I don't get the issue behind your fears of _death."_

"Well, it's kinda complicated." said me, forcing a smile at the same time.

In the reality, I may lost my body somewhere after the accident. Perhaps in gruesome way that I'd be so terrified talking about it. Yet, my consciousness still as clear as daylight. I literally have most of my senses here, as if I've been granted a second chance in life — but a rather _different_ sort of life.

Surely the redhead would stated my fears nonchalantly as _death_ is not the biggest issue in the adventurer's book. But, I just don't have the mood to think about those nitty gritty. It is a _game_ after all. Characters died and then they re-spawned at the nearest safe zone, or resurrected by priests or Yggdrassil Leaf.

But, not me.

"L—let's just put it this way... Please make sure I stayed _alive_ along the quest, and we'll complete this together, alright?" I chirped, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Oh and I brought plenty of **_White Potions_** too. The veteran adventurers just passed it to me when I was at the inn the day before. These surely would be great help." I smiled, assuring the young assassin that we'd be alright.

Destins finally beamed a little. It might take a while to get used to this new party of mine. I do wonder what prompted him to be so into my story, as he'd always strike me as someone that concern about my past and present, more than anything else. Sometime, I can't shake off the feeling that we might knew each other before, but it was a distant thought to be honest.

Standing still, I boldly grabbed his hand, and shake. "Let's cooperate, and see this quest to the end, Destins. My new partner." said me, grinning happily. The assassin stood still for a moment, and then replied with a soft smile. "Pleasure to be your company, milady."

Despite I'm overwhelmed with fears — of uncertainties and the _'death'_ penalty that awaits me if I ever failed this quest; however, I can't deny the fact that I could feel a major tingling sense of new adventure with Destins, in this broad world of Rune-Midgard. My blood suddenly boils with excitement. Unexplored regions, questing, establishing affinity with NPC, MVP with bestie, joining guild and whatmore. If I am still alive somewhere, out there; let me tell you this — whatever happens to me right now, it is indeed _surreal_.

Imagining putting up VR gear and living inside the game. That's _how_ I feel right at this moment. But I'm not. And that's what I'm gonna find out anyway — the way to return home. My home. And the only method for me to get through this, is to unlock the keys hidden in the quest I've taken from the hooded NPC.

After checking my gears for final time, and packed enough food to lasts us a day in the wilderness of Prontera Forest — I embarked my first journey with Destins, a level 55 Assassin from Morroc that I have befriended.

... And that — is the beginning of our _unforgettable_ adventure

 **CHAPTER 4: THE BEGINNING**

 **Author's Footer Note:** Ahhh! It is a short chapter indeed. I struggled for some ideas actually. I hope I would improve even more on storytelling-wise as the chapters go. Stay tune for more adventurous and action in coming chapters. And I might plan to switch this to **M** Rating, possibly in the future.

Thanks for reading! Please SUBS, FAVE Ragnarok Online: A Valkyrie's Oath too!


	5. Chapter 5: Labyrinth of Feelings

**Author's Note:** **Woop woop—! I'm back again writing. Now ladies and gentlemen, make way for our swordwoman to take over the chapter.**

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity and Lee-Myoung-Jin, the one and only.

 _'You just need to work a little harder, Tracy. The world out there is unforgiving.'_

 _A_ _silhoutte of a man clad in seemingly expensive formal suits whispering to a young woman who stood merely distance away from him. They were engaging in a serious conversation, surrounded with slow music and people's chattering._

 _The_ _girl, with ponytail heaved a deep breath while playing with the wine glass on the countertop._

 _'... I have worked harder than you would imagined, Bryan. So, why lecturing me in Elena's birthday? I got it handled.'_

 _The_ _man, presumably in his mid 20s, sighed. The air around them gradually grew stuffy._

' _Look_ _, I'm not kidding alright. You have less than a year to graduate and I can't have you fooling around with your study.' — 'Quit those games you're playing right now. You've spent too much time mingling with virtual reality friends while you should have put much effort in your study._ '

'' _With_ _this lackadaisical attitude, you stand no chance to survive in the outside world.' — 'Who would bailed you out again next time, Tracy?'_

 _There he goes again. Another long winding blabbering session that would ended up nowhere, has dragged Tracy to the point of near-exploding. She was having great time in her friend's birthday, and all her dearly beloved — Bryan can do is to lecture her from the start to the end of party? That's absurd, she thought for a second._

 _Her mind_ _just couldn't think straight during those times; it might be the work of the alcohol she sipped, and more often than not — she can't stand taking more of those lectures from Bryan. She then took the glass, straighten her dress and walked away. Never looking back again._

 _— CRACK_

The sound of branches crackled when Destins stepped carefully out of the trap laid by another adventurer of Hunter class, had snapped me back to reality.

"Geez... why am I having those thoughts right now...?" said me, under my breath.

You guessed it right. Bryan is my other half in the reality. We complimented each other so well that everyone sees us as if we're the next _'Royal Couple of the Year'_ but truth to be told, our relationship has been falling apart these recent years.

I can't helped it each time when reminiscing the old days, and it pains my heart to no end. I hide the tears away, while contemplating the vague future awaiting me in this world of Rune-Midgard.

I do, however, thought about Bryan's welfare all the time even now. Despite we have clashed opinions, fought a lot and made up again; I am still hoping he would come to my rescue and scooped me up in his sturdy arms, and then bring me out of this place.

But those are just wishful thinking anyway.

"You okay, Leya?" a familiar voice rings clearly beside me. I jumped, embarassed at myself for spacing out again. "My apologies, Destins. I'm so sorry that I spaced out when we're supposed to be training..."

The redhead smiled softly and walked forward. "No sweat about it. Now, let's look for a spot to camp and call it a day. We have been walking since this morning."

I looked at my boots that already six inch deep in the mud. Perhaps, we had reached somewhere middle in the forest, judging by the outlook of it. Clear amber skies, forest creatures' chimed vividly like a lullaby to our ears, and sunset rays illuminating the pathway we striding, clearly indicating it's past evening now.

"Here. We should camp here by night." said Destins, as he laid his bag close to a fallen tree trunk. I too, followed suit.

As the dark skies slowly pulling over, and twinkling stars blanketing the space — we had done prepared small dinner consisting of roasted meat of Lunatic and some wild berries found along the journey.

The young assassin offered to take up the night watch job for now, till I leveled past 35; which is not impossible. As we're saying this, I am already in level 28. The training and power-leveling indeed gives me plenty of points to allocate and strengthen my skills.

And, I would be level 40 in no time. Once my job level hit the said requirement, I would return to Prontera and sign up for a class upgrade. Thinking about job advancement and more things lie ahead, just made my little girl's heart pumped with giddyness and excitement.

Watching the bonfire crackling slowly, my body finally succumbed to fatigue and tiredness. Ever since I started my training with Destins, everything went really fast-paced. The young man didn't wait or procrastinates at all. Guess I'm still not used to this style of living, yet. I mean — camping out, fighting monsters, walking more than few miles a day while the most tiresome thing I did in my _past_ life, was burning midnight oil for assignment...

Yeah I know. I may sound like a Gen Y spoiled brat. But I guess, living as Leya somehow taught me things that I didn't get to know in the past. I wouldn't be so independent as I am now.

"So, Leya... Where do you come from?" Destins broke the silence as he threw another wood into the bonfire. Startled by his question, I paused for a brief moment.

"Izlude" I replied, with false confidence in my voice. "Oh, I see..." Destins' response trailed off in a sudden. He then looked at me again, his eyes reflecting a glint of sadness but concealed with the tinge of fiery red from the firewood.

And I was about to ask why, before he added;

"... I just found that you look familiar but I guess I was wrong after all." — "You seems so foreign here despite you are from Izlude." said him.

Trying hard as not to let my cover blown, I assured him that I am part of this kingdom.

My lips curved into a sheepish smile, "Surely you jest, Destins. I'm from Izlude and just started out. Therefore, there are so many things I didn't know and I'm going to learn from your guidance."

The young man then crossed his arms, laying against the dried tree trunk where we camping out tonight. A small sigh escaped from his lips, "Hmmm... Never mind. You best get some rest early. We'll go for **_Wheat_** farming tomorrow."

I yawned briskly. Fatigue indeed took over me and I really can't helped it. Somehow, camping out in the forest, under beautiful starry night sky has put some sleeping spell on me. My eyes suddenly grew heavier.

"... You know... where to find the item...?" I asked. Destins kept himself busy by checking up the quest details at the same time I inquired about the task. 2 left, the redhead friend of mine whispered in a soft voice.

"We have exactly less than 36 hours to go. Thanks to this amulet, the droprate of **_Wolf's Blood_** gotten way easier. As I expected from Wazir, who sold me this charm—" by the time I was listening to those words, I dozed off in silence; surrendering myself to the sleep that I have deprived of since the day of my arrival here.

— _3rd Person's Perspective —_

Destins found himself sat close to the dying bonfire, surrounded by thick cold fog. It wasn't the same like the forest he camped out and night-watching; rather, uncanny vibes creeping in as his eyes started getting heavier and he couldn't helped it but to feel terribly sleepy — until, a dreamy-like voice rings into his ears clearly, nudging him in surprise.

"Hey, Destins! Wakey-wakey!" a rather familiar ones, he hummed. The young man rubbed his eyes, and looked around.

"Have you forgotten what's special today?"

The burgundy-haired assassin shook his head, uncertain over the situation that just happened. "It's my birthday, you dummy!" the feminine voice echoed softly, and from the way she sounds — she seems to be quite an eccentric ones.

"O-oh! Right! Man... how could I forget about this...?" Destins stood firmly, while dusting off his pants. The fog finally diminished and slowly unveiled the surrounding; the young assassin gasped, finding the scenery to be quite familiar — eeriely familiar to be frank. Like a deja vu.

... And he was right. It was Prontera South.

Destins scanned through the field. A young woman with silky cobalt hair donned in Crusader armour, walked gracefully towards him. "... You didn't forget about me, right...?" Her face was entirely illuminating, like a goddess descends from heaven.

How could he forget about her, that's absurd! He thought for a second. "No, no — Divy, I—" before he could reach up to her, the figure completely dispersed into thousands of tiny flickering lights.

— " _Destins! Wake up!"_

 _"Hey! Wake up please_!" God forbids, what are these ear-piercing sound coming through his head, he cursed silently.

His eyes shot open, and at that moment — he realized, trouble already brewing near to his side.

— Leya's POV —

I drew my sword out as I can't stood still waiting for the assassin friend of mine to be fully awake from sweet dreams.

"Gosh... We are outnumbered!" gritting my teeth, I knew I have no other option but to defend myself from the monster horde.

These creatures poised unusual vibes around them. More violent, more vicious than the other types I have encountered in the previous map. I do not have any single idea about the place here, but right after the night we spent here and Destins finally fallen asleep, the forest environment changed.

Like, totally 360 different.

Birds stopped singing, insects stopped chirping, and no leaves rustling under daylight.

And I swear the redhead seems to be unusually sounds asleep too. My voice couldn't reach him at all, and I fear the worst would happened.

What if, this forest is cursed? What if we walked into a place that has voodoo sorcery or some sort?

I hold onto the last fort as much as possible, not wanting any monster came near me and my friend here.

Thinking no more, I lunged forth with full strength. "Bash!" At level 28 now, my damage increased a lot. Just enough to cover me self.

The creature did not budged. Instead, their eyes focused on me like I'm sort of food serving right onto their plate; and now, they are about to devour me in no time. Worst part of the story, they were enraged by my attack and grew even aggressive than before.

"Shoot!"

The monsters horde encircled us in no less than 10 meters away. "Magnum Break!" the impact is just right as the skill level only hit first stage, but it is sufficient enough to draw them out of our proximity. The creatures scattered, however soon reinforced quickly into much offensive position. This would take longer than I expected, I groaned under the breath.

Destins still in his spellbound la-la land and I haven't enough SP left to cast next skill. Dreading about my fate here, I shuddered to think what awaits me soon.

 _Death, again?_

I shook my head. Cold sweat started leaking off my forehead and I could feel my legs about to give in.

Please—! I can't be killed here! _Not here!_

A vicious looking wolf then jumped at me, snapping my sword away. Knowing this is the chance to gnawl its prey, the monster immediately charge forward. "Get away from me—!!!" I closed my eyes, and silence soon falls in.

"Sonic Blow!"

Red scarf flowing like gentle gust; his blades dancing elegantly in the midst of ferocious battle, like razory sharp leaves; silent but dangerous.

It was indeed, a beautiful yet deadly dance.

My lips curled into a relieved smile as soon my eyes laid on the familiar figure.

"Heh, sorry I'm late," the redhead assassin apologized. His eyes were as clear as crystal, focusing sharply onto his enemies. "I'll be taking over now, Leya. Go and rest up." said Destins, as the blade danced through the creature's throat such effortlessly. I nodded to acknowledged his order, and retreated immediately to his back — a little further from his battle zone.

These monsters that came in a group were no more than level 40 mutant Wolf, Savage, Green Petite and Mandragora. According to Destins, the creatures here mostly are passive but something must have entranced them; hence, the aggressiveness and mutated-looking were the distinctive part of the monsters, compared to their original counterpart.

Now, the question arise.

What 'ticked' these poor creatures to such degree?

"Grimtooth!" Destins casted another ominous skill that goes piercing each monster to half. As gruesome as it sounds, I can't deny that I was shaken by the looks of it too.

Destins seems like a different person once in battlefield. I watched and studied his movement extra carefully. For a level 55, he could have been progressed to higher level, offered with class upgrade and should have _transcended_ his job by now.

But, why does he stayed this way?

As the final blade sliced an entranced Savage to half, Destins wiped the blood off his face and puts his daggers away. I noticed the changes he had, whenever danger draws near me. He became some sort of _different_ person than I knew — a much serious air emits from him, I daresay; unlike the laidback one I trained with the day before.

"You alright, Leya? Did you got hurt?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"N—no, I'm fine..." I assured him, but my legs just gave in right at that moment. What a bummer. Of all the fancy toughness I can pull up with, it has to be this time that I fell on my knees, shaken.

"...Hahahaha..." — "Can't blame you... It's your first hard battle anyway." Destins chuckled softly, while pulling me up. I flustered, possibly embarassed at his comment and on the failed attempt to act tough because the truth is — I'm not used to this huge battle involving horde of monsters yet.

The assassin then took out a potion bottle and started sprinkling some water on the ground. I approached him closely from behind and observed in silence. "We have walked into the depth of the Labyrinth." Destins' face grimmed. "Not that it matters as I have been here thousand of times. But those monsters, they were unusual."

I glanced at him quizzically. "Labyrinth? So, in other words, we're lost?"

"Not entirely. It's just a maze. Labyrinth is part of Prontera Forest, but with tricky routes and often confused those who walked into it, especially newbies." — "Seasoned adventurers and trackers like, a hunter here for example—" Destins explained slowly as he plucked out a small trap hidden nearby and dispelled it.

"... would have no issue of coming here to farm loots and materials for crafting and quests."

"Though it would be quite unwise to gather materials particularly in the Labyrinth, as there are better places out there offered the same thing as well." he added again.

I nodded, acknowledging Destins' word of advice. However, something just seems off with the forest, and I hardly relaxed from the moment we stepped into this area. "But... What about those _dreams_ we had? I mean, we were put to deep sleep and if we were not careful back then..." I pursed my lips, and shuddered to think the rest.

The redhead paused for a moment. His eyebrow arched in such tense. "Indeed. Well, you are quick to detect things for someone just hit level 28."

Hah, called it a gamer's instinct. Of course, I wouldn't tell the redhead friend of mine that I am a 'living' corpse walking around who once had a life back in the reality.

"Yeah... I heard stories of people getting lost in such forest. I wondered if this related to the mutant creatures and the unusual deep sleep we had, like we have been charmed or entranced or something..."

Destins stopped his step in a hush — which to my surprise of course. "Hey, what's that—" And _voila_ , we found 3 different roads leading to varied direction just in front of us.

The redhead assassin didn't faltered any longer, and quickly moved closer to a tiny tree covered with vines and bushes, and brushed the foliage away to reveal a manmade arrow indicator painted in red.

"There. The mark." said him, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Each time when I'm down here, I'd be leaving a mark just so we wouldn't get lost in the midst of nowhere. Sometime it was done by other adventurers. It's a win-win gain for all, helping out those who in need if they happened lost their way here."

I followed the redhead closely behind and listened to his explanation about the Labyrinth carefully.

"... The monsters hording these areas are usually the passive types, like Poporings, Lunatic, Yoyo and Wolves. But today, we have encountered Green Petite and to the extent of, Savages — which, is foreign to this land." said Destins, voice under his breath.

"And to think that the forest _toyed_ with our feelings, is something I can't fathom at all..." That sentence caught me off guard. As I was about to ask further, the young assassin dismissed it and beckoned me to follow him immediately.

"We will get to the exit soon enough. Just stay close to me, Leya."

Well, guess there is no point lurking around here after all. One task done, two more to go, I chirped while swiping off the Quest screen away.

" ** _Wheat_** is a green-marked item. In other words, a quest-bound material." I chucked down a bread under the hot daylight while listening to my assassin comrade explained. It's past noon anyway, and we have been out of the Labyrinth about an hour now.

Thanks to Destins' quick action, we finally get to see the blue skies again. It wasn't easy, but I trust his decision. He is a pro, after all.

"Green item? What does that mean?" My eyes fixed on him, curious.

"Phew, guess you are not familiar with this feature eh?" he sighed lightly, chewing a piece of ham as lunch at the same time.

"Well, you have a lot to learn, missy." the redhead added again.

"Once you're out as an adventurer, you gotta know that the materials and items each made up of various category and the purposes of using it before making a silly mistake by selling them away." — "For instance; open up your item bag screen and look at your equipments and loots." I patted the excessive bread crumbs away from my hand, and swipe up the Item Bag screen as per Destins' order.

"See those tiny coloured button at each side of your items? That's the indicator of the item's **rarity**."

Ahh, now I see it.

"But... What are these **White, Green** colour indicates as?" I inquired. Destins briefly approached my side and pointed at my Item Bag screen. It seems clear to me that my bag comprises plenty of White-marked materials and equipments, which means — newbie stuff and... _junks,_ of course

" **White** represents _Normal_ rate item. These loots or equipments are super easier to find and drop. Take Poring's loot for example — a _Jellopy_ is a White-ranked item. You'd get that a lot from every monsters. Things you could sell away to the merchants nearby for meager zeny."

Hmm, now I see it even clearly.

" **Green** on the other hand, is the second next to Normal. Though— it is a specific material category that only obtainable through questing and establishing affinity with NPC." Destins elaborated further, and then swiped up his item bag screen instead.

"Look at mine here. You'd seen **Blue, Orange, Purple** and lastly, **Gold.** " — "These are the top-tier rarity and obtainable through looting and crafting. **Blue,** indicates tier 1 rarity; **Orange** represents tier 2 while **Purple,** indicates tier 3 — **Super Rare Item.** " I jotted down the points as the redhead spoke.

"And lastly — **Gold.** Well, we folks here dubbed it as _SSR_ , meaning **Super Super Rare** Drop. God-tier, whatever it is. The chances to get these Gold item is about 0.001%. Only MVP carries those Gold-ranked items, especially cards and equipments."

I was in awe. Like, wow.

"The droprate based on _luck_ anyway." Destins added again, and I caught a glimpse of a shining Gold-tagged item in his bag screen. "You have _one,_ though." said me, eyes looking at him teasingly.

"Aha, you mean _this?_ " He swiped it up, and took out a piece of gold-plated card. "It's Phreeoni Card. Super super rare drop from the MVP itself." — "I've got lucky anyway."

" _Show-off._ " teases me again. Both of us can't helped it but to laughed heartilly over the statement I just made. "You could get it too, if you grind hard enough."

I stood up, stretching my arms and looked at the foreign tattoo etched at my hand under the bright sun. It served as a reminder to me that I have a job to accomplish here and I have less than 24 hours to go before the time's up.

Destins knew it too, for he shared the same quest as I do. He marched forward briskly, and commented, "Let's go now. To Payon."

I smiled at him and nodded. "There is a wheat farm I've known since my earlier days and we ought to try that area."

"Alrighty, let us be on our way then!" I clasped my hand eagerly. Destins replied with a gentle beam on his complexion. I guess he understood the reason and that we're on this together. Therefore, we would complete this quest in given time no matter what it costs.

"... To Payon!"

 **Chapter 5: Labyrinth of Feelings**

 _Author's Footer Note:_ Yayy for a long chapter! Truth to be told, it only took me a full day to complete a chapter once I have my mojo and discipline back in place.

This story follows closely of Ragnarok Online original system, and added with few more tweaks that I knew from Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Love, which I had the chance to play, to make it little bit _ooomph_ per se. It's just that, it's fun and at the same time, challenging to write an old classic MMORPG in a 1st POV game-lit centered story.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading A Valkyrie's Oath and don't forget to SUBS, ADD TO FAVE as well!

See ya in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Of Sword and Shield

**Author's Note: I'm on the roll again! Here comes Chapter 6 and I'm planning to upload on weekly basis. Thank you for staying with me throughout the story!**

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity Corp., and Lee-Myoung-Jin, the one and only.

"Oi you, come over 'ere!" I stretched my sore back lazily, and looked at the old man who beckoned me to come to his side. To be frank, I didn't expect the farm could be this _large_.

It is as big as a village, I reckon!

Grunting, I dropped the sickle and went over to the elderly farmer. "Sheesh— you could've just asked nicely..."

The old man donned in such tattered outfit and a _Sakat_ hat, handed an empty rucksack to me in hasty manner. "Yer slow for a swordman, lassie. Go help yer' friend there. Things will get much faster."

"Wha—" Did the old guy just called me slow?

If it is not because of the **_Wheat_ **material that we sought, I'd be giving this unruly farmer a nice, relentless round of level 10 _Bash_. Oh well, guess I'd saved my energy for something useful than beating up a rude NPC.

"Urgh, why do we have to do this, Destins?" I complained silently, and picked up a bag full of freshly farmed wheat then placed it at the nearby collecting station.

"It's the only way we could do to obtain the **_Wheat_**." said him, while wiping off the sweat from his face. "Loots and Materials 101: **Green** item, is only obtainable from questing and achieving affinity with NPC. It would appeared as reward most of the time. "

"Of all the side quests here, this has to be the only way to obtain the **_Wheat_** huh...?" The young assassin nodded. "And we have less than 24 hours to go for the main ones! I do not know if we can even make it now!?" I started, panicking from the inside.

Destins shrugged and commented, "Look, I'm stuck in the same fate as you right now. We both shared the same quest, remember." My shoulder slumped, feeling dejected. And the heat during spring time isn't helping me at all. What a odd weather indeed. I felt like I was about to faint from the farm work.

The side quest we have taken — required us to help an old farmer to harvest the crops and cleaning up the ranch of cattles and sheeps. And according to Destins, it is _the_ only way to get the quest item, **_Wheat_** which marked as a **Green** — a quest-bound material needed for the main task we're doing, The March of Valkryja.

I sighed in silence, worrying if we had the luxury of time to carry out the last task — **_Tiger's Foot_** to complete the entire quest in time. Destins watched me from the corner of his eyes, and assured me, "Don't worry, Leya. We're about to finish soon anyway. There's still time to catch some breather."

The assassin comrade of mine seems much relaxed than me. I mean, why not? Cuz' first of all, I am tremendously worry about the penalty I'd get if I do not finished the quest in given time. Second, I haven't get the details behind Destins' quest. He claimed he had the same as mine, but — is there a penalty or anything that he should think about, like mine here?

I do not know. And I do not think it'd be a nice move by digging out other's privacy either.

— _3 hours later_... —

"Say, Destins..."

"How are we supposed to find party for **_Tiger's Foot_** farming?" I asked, eyes focusing on the redhead stood next to me. I sat aplomb immediately, tired and sore from the hard work we have done this afternoon.

The tedious and _agonizingly painful_ side quest finally completed and I seriously need a break after settling _**Tiger's Foot**_ and put that shady main quest off my mind for a while. That's what I need now anyway. Possibly a dip in the nearby hotspring would cheer my day up; as I overheard a conversation between a Rogue and Alchemist-class adventurers at the border gate, boasting about Payon's best spot for getaway and foodie haven.

And _ohh..._ The sumptious Char-Siew Bun and heart-warming Kimchi Soup they spoke about, is making me craving for comfort food right now.

As my mind wanders off into the foodie fantasy, there goes the loud tummy-grumbling — in front of Destins. The redhead couldn't helped it but chuckled softly at my demeanour.

"You hungry?" I nodded sheepishly, shying away from his stare.

Destins approached closely to me then, and patted my head as if I was a child. "Let's go grab something to eat after settle the last task, alright?"

I nodded again, acknowledging his suggestion. There is nothing more I could asked for now, than good food and a good sleep after everything's completely done. This quest — this _particular_ quest, The March of Valkyrjya has taken a toll on my body indeed.

I couldn't remember the last time I worked really hard for something, as if my life depends on it. Perhaps, this incident already concerning my life and solving the quest — appears to be the only way for me to return to the real world.

And I couldn't risked by letting the chance slip away...

"Anyway, we'll get a new party for the final task. Everything will get done much faster." said Destins. "There's 6 more hours to go and we couldn't waste any time longer. Let's start looking for adventurers to join us, Leya." the assassin added again, face beaming with confidence.

"Alrighty!"

Checking up my quest again, I noticed the timer is ticking away slowly. **06:15:00** , displayed sharply on the bottom right corner of the screen — indicating the time period I have so far, to complete the entire task. And according to Destins, the quest only fully kickstarted once I found my first party member on the day I accepted it.

So, chronologically speaking — when I first get into contact with these strange entity, much the same like Destins who discovered an oddly-dressed man that triggered the event happened; the quest however, hasn't kickstarted yet.

Until, we _met._

And the timer immediately ticked off, like a hourglass — once we're in party. Needless to say, both me and Destins are indeed backed into corner when we realized — we shared the same quest.

Though, it gives me some upper hand as I partied up with Destins, a level 55 Assassin and the two initial tasks were easily done. So for that, I am eternally grateful.

After accepted the quest on the day I arrived here as Leya, the mysterious NPC stated there are 12 keys I would need to collect altogether and then, the pathway to home shall revealed to me. And the otherworldly designed tattoo that etched on my hand — is a contract between us. If I ever breached it, I would suffered countless unimaginable consequences. Meaning, no cheating, no short-cut and no abandoning it.

Strange, but maybe no longer strange anymore, I presume. My encounter with Destins, and the quest we shared — must have something to do with those NPC. To me, they are pretty much a deceiving bunch — which of course, I would get really worked up just by thinking about them. I have no other sources to blame except them, for inflicting such predicament to me.

But, as I try to piece the mystery up together — I could safely say, these NPC are planning something big, perhaps awful. I don't know... But I just don't feel right and comfortable after accepted the quest. Same goes to Destins. I don't have enough evidence to prove these scheming lots just yet, however — I believe I will discover the truth sooner or later. Slowly but surely, I will definitely unlock every key so that they will return me to my home world.

 **06:15:00** to go eh...? I hummed silently. Well, gotta get this thing done and dusted before the night dawns in then.

"I heard you guys looking for party members to MVP Edgar?" a feminine voice rings clearly from the back, startling the two of us in instant. I turned, and noticed a Hunter-class lady greeted us with a warm smile.

"O-oh yeah... We—" before I could complete my words, a handsome and chivalrous-looking man donned in platinum armour came forth, approaching us. Sooner, another young woman dressed in a full red and lacey cathedral outfit marched forward as well, hands holding a beautifully-crafted staff.

The hunter beamed and commented shortly, "Care to join us instead, Destins? We have a Paladin and a High Priest here." — "And we are looking to MVP Edgar as well." said she, glancing over Destins few times.

The redhead stays quiet from the moment the three adventurers appeared. His crystal blue orbs focused fully on the trio. The hunter seems rather familiar to Destins, and the assassin comrade of mine appears to knew her as well. An acquaintance maybe? Or perhaps, a long-lost friend?

"Didn't know would bump into you after all these years, Summer." Destins finally spoke, his eyes still fixed on them.

"You bet! Has it been 5 years the last I saw you? Where have you been all this while!?" Summer, as how Destins addressed the hunter lady as — grabbed the young man's hand and pulled him into a brief embrace.

A reunion of old friends, eh...

Destins seems to return the favour and after exchanging few words, they parted briskly. "I see that you came with friends. So, what are you guys up to at Payon and Edgar?"

The full-armoured man then greeted us, with such gentleman-esque. "Crowe's here. At your service." said him, while shaking Destins' hands. And next, the young lady in cathedral-inspired outfit. "Amelia, nice to meet you all." she bowed gracefully, introducing her name to us.

"Glad to be in service as well. I'm Destins and this is my friend here, Leya."

I bowed to the three senior adventurers as Destins slowly introducing me to them.

"So, you were saying that you are hunting for **_Tiger's Foot_** aye...?" Summer inquired, while swiping up a special screen that looks nothing but like a huge encyclopedia from the outside.

"I can't promise it'll be easy drop though but you guys can take the rest loots. We are hunting Edgar for other reason."

Crowe and Amelia nodded at the same time. "We are members from the Schwartzvald's Bio-Engineering Academy and we are under order to sample Edgar's DNA."

Destins stopped briefly and I bumped into his back, knocking my own nose and a small 'ouch' escaped from my lips. "Sampling a MVP DNA? For?"

"I'm afraid that's as far we can tell you. It is classified among us." Crowe explained, and walked past us.

Unconvinced, the redhead cocked his eyebrow and pulls Summer to the side. "Are you part of this Bio-Engineering shenanigans too?"

The hunter brushed off Destins' grip and faced him, "Yes and no. I was just doing my job as a guide here in Payon."

"It earns me good money."

"Hmph." the redhead scoffed lightly. I could sense some small tensions building as I walked side by side Destins.

I then whispered in soft voice, "They don't seem like bad people at all, Destins." The young assassin didn't bother to look at my direction. Shortly afterwards, he commented, "I knew it too. But I prefer to be — let's just say, cautious."

I pursed my lips, pondering about those words spout by him.

As we're approaching the bamboo forest depth of Payon after traveling for nearly 2 hours from the ancient city, Crowe the Paladin slows down his movement.

"Shhh... We're here." the tall man whispered. He then drew out his large shield and one-handed sword. Honestly speaking, I was in awe. Captivated by the shining platinum armour, glistening sharp sword and polished large shield, is that what people called as the _protector_ or _defender_ _of justice_?

"Crowe is a full defense Paladin by the way." Summer spoke beside me. "He is usually the party leader in any expedition and MVP hunting party due to the status he holds. Over the years I joined them in most adventures, Crowe never let us down."

I listened carefully to the hunter. Something about Crowe the Paladin has capture my attention. Not in affectionate way, mind you. But rather, reverance.

"Tell me about it." I insist Summer to go on with her story. "A Paladin's job is to secure and _protect_ their party members. They are the revered class under the providence of our Allfather Lord Odin, and bestowed with the power of high defense."

"Any swordsman aspiring to be a Paladin, require to join the Crusader faction under the Holy Cathedral of Prontera. They share the same church as the Priest and poising as a fighter class that takes on the defensive and supportive role in battle." Summer continues again. I took a quick glance on Crowe from the back.

Indeed. He looks exactly like how Summer portrays him as. Honourable, trustworthy, and charismatic. He gives an impression of a truly experienced man that leads many battles before, and whoever in his party would feel _safe._

"... So, Leya...? What are you aspire to be as, later?" the hunter asked softly.

"Is it — a battle-oriented Knight...? Or a chivalrous Crusader...?" she smirked a little, giving me questions to answer for myself.

I paused, contemplating about Summer's words for a moment. Truthfully speaking, I have never thought anything close to job advancement since the day of my arrival here. I was so preoccupied with the quest, and the predicament that befall on me literally shift my attention away from concerning the nitty gritty of this world. I haven't sit down and go through the two advance jobs that I should be preparing to proceed in the future — Knight or Crusader. Which path shall I choose?

But, there's some truth in Summer's words. I can't be a swordswoman forever, right? Even this is an _afterlife_ that I couldn't escape, or a parallel universe that I chance upon, I need to be stronger than today; in order to proceed further in the incoming quests that I bound to take, to unlock the keys and return home safely.

As I was deeply immersed within my own thoughts, Summer added again, "You know, don't think so hard about it. Look at me, after all those years, I am still a hunter — enjoying my life."

"Take your time, Le—" the hunter's words immediately cuts off as Destins moved in between us steathily and points out, "I say, choose carefully about the next job you're going to be, Leya..." his voice under his breath, unimpressed over something that both me and Summer chattering earlier on.

I looked at the Hunter and she returned the same 'no-clue' gaze back at me. Apparently, Destins wasn't really himself when Crowe and Amelia declared they are part of the Bio-Engineering organization from Schwartzvald. His mood grew sour though he assured me that he is just being cautious around those two adventurers.

Our ongoing conversation then interrupted by a sudden halt cry from Crowe, which nudged every of us to be on guard. "He's here! Edgar!"

The paladin immediately casted a spell that embodied his shield with invisible light. "Reflect Shield!"

And next, another type of skill Crowe casted had his armour and large shield enveloped in radiance.

"Auto Guard!"

I was quite taken aback obviously. How would I explain this feeling again? Perhaps the right word fits in this situation would be, _aspiration_.

"Amelia! Buff Kyrie Eleison and the rest like usual. I will draw Edgar closer to our vicinity." Crowe charged forward while giving orders to us.

"Summer would take out the Bigfoot horde with Arrow Shower when they appeared, approximately 5 feet away from our spot. Destins would fight Edgar with normal attacks, alternating Sonic Blow and Summer would follow suit with the finishing blow after the second wave."

"Aye!" the hunter chirped in agreement.

"And Leya—!"

"Y—yes sir...!" I stuttered. Crowe looked at me with his stern amber eyes, his hand then directed me to the spot next to the high priest. "Stay behind Amelia if need to."

"Tch." I heard Destins clicked his tongue in a distance. Possibly annoyed in one way. I nodded without saying more, hands on my weapon already in case anything happened.

Summer prepared her bow, ready to fire at any will. Sharp arrow on point, and would snipe any monsters that emerged in the proximity where Crowe stood.

Destins, on the other hand, hasn't move a single step. "This is why sometime I do not like party up random people at all. They think they could bark orders around just because they are pro!? Hmph." said him, as he lunged towards Edgar.

"Kyrie Eleison!" Amelia chanted a beautiful spell and I could feel some lightness in my head immediately. I wished I could participate in the battle with them, but I guess my current self would only hinders the job. Thinking about how 'useful' I am, my shoulder slumped a little, feeling dejected.

Amelia noticed the changes in me and smiles, "This is your first MVP, Leya?"

"Yeah... But I can't join though. I would be in their way obviously." said me, eyes looking down.

"Now that's where you're wrong." the high priest cupped my chin and stated, "You are part of the group, dearie. No matter how the situation goes, you are still a member in the party. Crowe just want to be sure you're safe." I could see some light wrinkles on Amelia's face. In a closer examination, she does looks a bit older than Crowe — possibly around mid 30's.

That explained further the maturity of her mindset and the way she conducts herself throughout the journey. Her assurance of my importance in the party and that they are keeping me safe — despite I can't offer help in any way, has lifted my spirits.

I took this chance to study the rest of them. The way they battle, the way they work together and the critical importance of how each ally played their roles correctly during an MVP fight.

"Crowe." I heard Destins called out from a distance. The paladin continues taking hits, and counter attack the horde. "Let Leya joins the battle. She needs to learn the practical firsthand."

"I insist." he added again. The redhead pushed back the force that Edgar launched but the mutant Tiger beast lurched forth in full strength, almost sending Destins flew out of the zone. Fortunately, the assassin side swipe and evade the attack skillfully.

Crowe threw his large shield and knocked the Bigfoot out of commission. "Shield Boomerang!"

The paladin then lunged forth with his sword aiming at Edgar, trying to avert its attention to him instead. Both Crowe and Destins now stood back to back, facing the monsters group together. "If you can bear the responsibility of her safety, I would be okay with it!"

"Not that I didn't warn you; she is just a swordwoman!" the paladin uttered, while swung his blade — slicing a Bigfoot to half.

The redhead then jumped, away from the MVP and prepared his next battle stance. "Leya!" he beckoned me to follow suit.

"Get in here now!" I staggered. "W—what should I do there?" I felt a soft nudge from my side. It was Amelia's. She lightly pushed me to the front and nodded. "Go to your friend. This is the time where you should provide some assistance."

"You said it yourself, Leya. Now's the time to showcase your skill to us." the high priest winked, and casted a spell onto me. "Blessing!"

I silently thanked her for the encouragement earlier. Alright, here goes nothing! I mused to myself. I drew my level 27 weapon out — a katana dropped by Side Winder in the labyrinth that me and Destins manage to tackled a day before. I was indeed lucky as I get to keep some of the good loots to be used in future, like now. Pretty handy, I daresay.

"Yarrrghhh—!!" I charged forward, no longer hesitating about my abilities.

I caught a glimpse of Destins beaming from a close distance. I nodded back at him, a sign of acknowledgement and appreciation at the same time. Now I could demonstrate some of the skills I have learned throughout this short journey.

"Clear those Bigfoots that targeting Summer! We are going to prepare for the final wave now! Edgar's already enraged and entered berserk mode. So, be on guard guys!" Crowe shouted his orders from afar. I noticed Summer hidden herself well behind bushes and continues sniping the incoming horde. And Destins already taking Edgar one-on-one while the paladin mitigating the damage for the assassin with his barrier skill, which I can't pinpoint of.

"Edgar's weakened by my poison. We'll be getting this thing done soon!"

"Just a little moooreee..." the redhead smirked, slashing the beast multiple times before jumping away.

"Leya! Unleash your Bash now!" Destins commanded me. I dashed forward with my katana in full speed. However, my attack bounced back in instant as Edgar saw through my strategy and counter attacked. Due to the berserk state, the beast's damage increased higher than before.

"Leya!" the redhead cried out my name. I was on my knees already, my vision started blurring. I could spot my HP drops rapidly, almost close to the red. If I am not careful again next round, I would be doomed.

"Heal!" Amelia casted her healing spell in time and I rejuvenated immediately. Feeling refreshed and new, I was about to launch another attack again — however, Crowe stopped me.

He threw an iron shield at me and spoke, "You need this. It will protect you and lessen the damage taken." I took the item and equipped it without hesitation. A message popped out and registered the shield name as " **Buckler"** into my inventory. I noticed my DEF stats increased a little this time. Perhaps, that's the best to have right now. At least, with this extra left-hand equipment, I would be able to withstand this battle longer.

Destins heaved a relief sigh as I stood back, unwavered. While Crowe holding Edgar at fort. And Summer almost ran out of her ammunition. "Gonna make this quick guys! I'm out of arrows already!" the hunter warned.

"We're almost there! Keep attacking—!"

"Bash!" I swung my katana high and slashed Edgar, adding damages to it then jumped back immediately to give opening to the main cast — the assassin comrade of mine to finish whatever he needs to do.

The tiger beast staggered on foot, wobbling; after receiving relentless attack from Destins.

The redhead's expression displayed confidence, and he landed a nice finishing blow in such elegance — killing Edgar in one hit.

"Awesome!" Summer was the first to celebrate. "Let's celebrate with ale later, shall we?" She slung her bow to the back and gives a thumbs up, "Haven't get rusty yet, aren't you Destins?" the hunter teases, much to Destins' annoyance but in a good way of course.

High Priest Amelia joined us sooner and applauded me for my brave participation in the battle despite just a little. "Congrats Leya, on your first MVP." I replied her with a soft smile. And Crowe spotted dragging the dead body of Edgar to the side and beckoned the high priest to join him in a second.

We were the happiest after all this thing completed. Loots were everywhere. Destins took this time to examine the items and his smile just enough to confirm me about it.

 ** _Tiger's Foot_**.

In fact, we were lucky to get two in just one battle! Destins explained it was thanks to the amulet bought from a friend at Morroc, and he has been using it since earlier. Thus, the droprate of any rare item increased by double.

I beamed from the inside, knowing that we have finally completed the entire quest. Slightly few seconds later, a message prompted in front of me — congratulating me for the completion of first quest. I checked the timer, and _voila_ — it stopped ticking.

I was super relieved.

To be honest, we have approximately 2 hours left to fully settle The March of Valkryja. I expressed gratitude to the _higher being_ for sparing my 'life' here as everything done before the deadline. It was not easy, but yeah — I am at last, able to get some breather.

However, I must say — Destins was the one I truly indebted to. Our days of traveling to Prontera Forest, the Labyrinth and now Payon, has been cut short by his quick-witted planning. Instead of walking or rented a cart which will takes at least days to reach — we used _Teleport_ _Scroll_. A special rare item dropped by high-tier MVP, according to the redhead. And it could fetched higher price in the market.

I couldn't fathomed this assassin friend of mine sometime, like how he maneuvered situations really well as if he was way _experienced_ than Crowe or Amelia. He possessed some unheard rare items and special loots, but in the battle with Edgar — he literally took his time.

"You played dumb a while ago, eh Destins?" I said, catching up to him from the back.

"Edgar wasn't _that_ hard, right?" I added again, teasingly. The redhead looked at me and responded in a nonchalant way. "Heh, you saw through me."

"Yeah... In fact, I have solo-ed Edgar few times before this. That tiger beard wasn't that tough, honestly speaking. I fought more dreaded monsters and MVP." said him. I could see a light smirk escaped from his lips.

"Geez... You could have just finish the beast off." Destins glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, "Let's just put it this way — I'm being cautious. That's all."

We turned and noticed Crowe, Amelia and Summer were in the midst of inaudible conversation. Edgar's corpse already long disposed of but I guess the trio finally acquired the things they wanted. Welp, we get what we wanted too. Everybody's happy, case closed.

"By the way..." Destins slowed down his step and I caught up just right behind him.

"... You look great with the katana and the buckler. I bet you would be just as fine whatever jobs you choose after this." his voice sounded heavy, but I refused to ask further.

Both of us take a quick glance over the starry night. It was beautiful. The sky was clear, and the million stars twinkling like small diamonds from afar.

There was something deep in my mind that I wanted to discuss with Destins about. It has to do with the thoughts of me becoming a Crusader.

The reason was simple: I was highly inspired by Destins' commitment to help me throughout this journey despite knowing I was a newbie, he went out of his way to make sure I completed the quest too. He could've solo from the beginning but he chose to stay. Also, it is the right time for me to _contribute_ something in return now. The aspirations I get from observing Crowe's battle and leadership, affirmed me even stronger. I wanted to be _that_ person who protects her friends wherever they are; whatever situations they're in. Just like Crowe did.

I paused for a brief moment, and trying to suggest an idea to the redhead that we would trained a little before parting ways to do our things independently, "Say... Since the first main quest completed, any plan after th—"

" _Ale! Ale! Ale!_ "

My words interrupted by Summer's impulsive cries of joy. She seems pretty high, I reckon. She was hopping around like a bunny and thrusted her fist high into the sky. "Come, my _fellowship_! I know just a right place in Payon to celebrate our victory. Teehee~"

"Flower Blossom Inn, here we come!" said she, grinning like a little girl there.

Destins shrugged, while Amelia chuckled softly at the Hunter's demeanour.

Crowe, however, stood next to me. He then whispered lightly, "You show potential in the battle just now, Leya. I am impressed, indeed."

"Your meaning, sir?" I returned his gaze. "Well, the courage. Even knowing you're just a swordwoman, not a knight nor a crusader yet — you didn't faltered. Instead, you braved against the odds."

"That alone... is commendable." he commented, and patted my shoulder as compliment.

"With times, I believe you would make into a fine Crusader. That's it— if you decided to choose this path. That buckler I gave you, is the proof of your worthiness." Crowe affirmed me again.

"Here, take this sigil and show to the faction later once level 40. Say my name and you'd get to take the test immediately." getting a praise from a pro Paladin, a _transcended_ class after Crusader according to Summer — is one thing; but getting a recommendation!? That was like sending me into a fast track.

Thanking Crowe several times, I flipped the silver-plated sigil and heaved a deep, relief breath. Such an honour, I thought to myself.

I pulled out the buckler that strapped to my side and take a few good look at it.

"Yep."

That's it. I have decided.

I shall take the path to be a Crusader.

 **— Chapter 6: Of Sword and Shield —**

 **Author's Footer Note:** Please take note that this fiction is gonna be a little OOC in terms of places, lore and some item names, in order to provide some fresh perspective of ideas and originality.

However, the system remained the same as RO PC and with some new addition of RO Mobile into it.

This is quite a long chapter and I hope I did a good job in explaining some of the features correctly. And yay for Leya's first MVP battle. It wasn't easy to pull out a first POV, in a game-lit centred story that takes on classic MMORPG. Leya's situation was a major _throwback_ to me. I used to join MVP battle even I was just a _noob_ swordie back then.

But yeah, those were the good o' days!

Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please support me by adding this story to FAVOURITE, and SUBS me of course!

See ya again in next one!

xoxo,

 _Little Dragon Girl_


	7. Chapter 7: Decision

**Author's Note:** I'm back againnnnn. Writing in the app makes my fingers numb sometime lol.

 **Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity Corp and Lee-Myoung-Jin, the one and only.**

"CHEERSSSS!"

The five of us — Destins, Summer, Crowe, Amelia and me clunked our glasses high, celebrating the success of our MVP party battle earlier on. "There's nothing good than a glass of cold beer after hard work!" the hunter proclaimed, waving her mug simultaneously.

I gulped down a mouthful of the sweet berry made ale and find it quite sugary to my taste, but it did a great job quenching my thirst. A barmaid dressed in traditional outfit ala Korean _Hanbok_ came and served hearty meal that Summer had purposely ordered. It appears to me that she was a regular customer patronising this particular tavern.

But seriously, I can't deny the fact that the food offered here were heavenly indeed. The steam from the piping hot Kimchi Soup just enough to make me tummy growled from the inside. Slowly, Bibimbap were served with some Char-Siew Buns and cucumber pickles as side dishes. I was almost surrendered to the food. It's _real_ food, people!

I bet Destins or even Amelia would've noticed my 'glutton' face as I was deliberately drooling at the meal. Summer told us to hold on a while before the main course serve to the table. So, alright — I shall withstand this agonizing temptation for a little longer.

Few minutes later, the same waitress emerged from the kitchen and on her hand, there was this huge chunk of Roasted Pork served with local famous vegetables and homemade gravy. She gently puts the plate on our table and spoke, "Please enjoy your meal."

With that, we start digging in the food as if we have been famished for the last couple of days. Talked about table manners. I chuckled silently at the thoughts seeing every of our comrade fighting for the sumptious roasted meat.

Tonight, the Flower Blossom Inn's atmosphere imbued with joyful laughter, telltales of the brave and slow music. A bard then went onto the stage, plucking his ukulele and sang a beautiful poem.

I watched the performance in silence, immersing myself in the eventful night that hardly comes often.

"Weee— now that we're all here. I have something to announce!" Summer stood on top of the chair, and pointed to Destins — who just finished his Bibimbap.

"Destins."

"I challenge you to an ale drinking competition." she declared aloud. The assassin looked at her if she has lost it somewhere.

"Huh?"

"Years ago when we had this drinking challenge, you chickened it out at the last minute! So tonight, let's see if you had _man_ it up for these past couple of years, ' _pee wee_ '—" the hunter smirked, much to Destins' chargrin of course.

" _Pee-wee_?" my voice slipped out, curiousity indeed would get me into trouble I swear.

"Hah! It's a nickname we gave to Destins after his humiliating withdraw from the competition. He was such a sourpuss back then, and often get himself into problems—" the assassin friend of mine immediately cuts off Summer, "Ahh— You seem drunk, my friend. Let's get you outta here now."

"H-hey, stop now pee-wee! We haven't settle the score yet in the drinking competition! C'mere now. Or are you scared, losing to me hmmm?" the hunter continues mocking Destins — showing no sign of backing off, as I observed.

I glanced at my friend there. His vibes grew heavier suddenly. I could see his crystal blue eyes were focusing sharp on the hunter girl.

"Well, so be it then if you insist that badly." said him, while taking a quick seat opposite of Summer, facing her directly.

"Heh, as expected of you. Now, shall we begin? I can't wait to see what kind of improvements you will show to me tonight." the hunter declared, placing a large empty glass in front of her.

"Look who's talking. Don't you worry. I have been _practicing_ these last few years, anyway. In fact, lemme tell you this..." a small smirk appeared on the assassin's face as he spoke. "— I've never lost to no one after all those times. To be honest, I have been _'sharpening'_ my drinking skill."

Summer's grin grew even wider, "Less talk now, tough boy. Show me what you've got!" both of them chucked down a huge amount of ale as fast as possible, and continues refilling their glasses once emptied. It was so fast-paced that I lost count the number of times these two had emptied their mugs, and the bottles beside them.

In fact, Summer ordered a barrel or few just for this challenge. It seems to me she does have some slight inferiority complex issue with the assassin.

But the name — _pee-wee_ , was something I did not expect of. It sounded so funny that I had to conceal my silly laugh whenever thought of it with Destins face on. It just doesn't suits him at all, hah!

Crowe and Amelia chuckled at the sight of the hunter and assassin's bantering during the banquet. Slightly afterwards, more people came over to our table and joined in the little game. They were cheering Summer and Destins up, while some acted as the referee.

"103th! 104th! — 105th wooooah!" the men surrounded the hunter girl rallied her to go on. "Hah—! Pee-wee, I told you I would win this—" Summer pointed at the quiet assassin, however she lost her balance and finally dropped to the floor, unconscious. The excessive consumption of alcohol must have knocked her out of commission.

I mean, yeah. Look at all the empty bottles there! For a woman this young, Summer indeed living outta her name as the 'Drinking Master' over here.

But, my friend there — Destins, was still seated calmly. His head though hung low yet his grip on the beer glass apparently stronger than expected.

"Hey guys, this chap here is on his 108th glass!" a middle-aged man proclaimed, excitingly. The redhead's face already fiery as ripe tomato, however he doesn't give up this easy.

I placed my hand on Destins' shoulder and asked softly, "You okay?"

The redhead nodded, possibly feeling sober after the tight match ale competition. "Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks."

He stood up slowly, but his feet wobbled. I fear the assassin would passed out anytime so I grabbed his arm in instant, making sure he'd be okay.

He then shook my hand gently. "It's okay, Leya... I'm fine... Get Summer some warm tea and she should be alright." said him, while swiping up status screen.

I acknowledged his order. However, Destins' relatively shocking face afterwards had me stopped for a moment.

My first question was — "Is everything okay, Destins?"

He pursed his lips. Crowe and Amelia soon reached out to us, their faces too wear the same worried look as I am.

"... Well, I have to go now, guys. Got a urgent job calling." The redhead commented, to my surprise of course.

"W-wait... _Now?_ You're definitely in no shape to go for mission, Destins." I said, hint of concern in my voice. Amelia soon chipped in, "She's right, Destins. Get some rest and you could depart as early as tomorrow."

However, the redhead gave a bitter smile instead; and it seems he does not shared the same opinion as us.

Crowe already seen dragging the fainted hunter to the side, while placing a wet towel on her forehead. He looked at all of us and shook his head slightly, indicating to just let Destins go.

The assassin friend of mine then whispered in soft voice.

"I'm alright... Don't worry. I'll be back in a day or two."

I slowly withdraw my arm that supporting his posture. "Wait for me at Prontera South, Leya." Destins added, a gentle smile curled up on his face.

"We have a lot to discuss about the quest anyway. So, I'll see you in another 2 days, okay?" I nodded weakly. I just don't fond of this sudden parting that leaves me hanging in the middle, but I guess I could manage it somehow.

Destins then took out a _Teleport Scroll,_ and _ZAP—_ his figure completely dispersed into thin air. And I could only watched in silence.

I heaved a deep breath, and grabbed an immediate seat next to the sleeping Summer. I observed the decreasing crowd in the inn, as the waitresses picked up the dishes, wiping the tables and heading to the kitchen. Gradually, the lights turned off, indicating the place about to close for the night. But fortunately, Summer was a regular patron to Flower Blossom inn, therefore the proprietor allowed us to hang out a little more till the hunter regains consciousness.

I took a quick check on my status screen while at that.

Swapping through the Quest, I haven't seen any incoming messages or stuff that usually prompted me to go for the next task. Being such a careful person, I was literally unconvinced that the main quest would completed, just like that.

There have to be something else, awaiting us, no? And the mysterious NPC basically just disappeared. No contact, no engagement, no follow-up whatsoever even slightly from the moment we started this quest.

Right after me and Destins acquired **_Tiger's Foot_** , I have only received a 'Congratulations' mail; following by EXP reward that granted me one extra level, also some 100,000 zeny as completion gift.

Guess they are not so _cheap_ after all huh — which I'm glad anyway. Now, with this zeny amount, it gives me tremendous space to breath; no longer bottlenecked by the financial lacking I had earlier. And I could go on several adventures without worrying of food shortage or camping outside instead of staying at the inn. I can even buy new equipments!

I shrugged the thought off immediately. _What am I thinking right now?_ This is not the time to be rejoice over the 'reward' they gave to me. Sheesh...

Crowe and Amelia soon approached me, and I could tell they were pretty exhausted too. The paladin went on ahead and informed both him and the high priest will be leaving to Juno, the capital of Schwarchvald by dawn. The sample they gathered must be deliver on time, otherwise it would be contaminated if their journey delayed any longer.

I nodded, acknowledging Crowe's words. Smiling softly, I assured them, "I'll be okay. I will be watching Summer till she gets up."

Amelia patted my hand in gentle manner, and we exchanged contact just before parted — in case, I would need their help again in future questings or MVP hunting.

I then bid the duo goodbye and returned to my seat.

It was already 4am in the morning. I yawned briskly, stretching my arms in such lazy movement; indeed, I was really in need of good undisturbed sleep. Soon, Summer moved a little and rubbed her eyes.

"Geez... Where is everyone now, Leya?" the hunter asked, while checking out her empty beer mug. I shook my head and replied, "You fell asleep, Summer. Destins went ahead with urgent matter. And Crowe with Amelia returned to their rooms and rest. They'd be leaving later for Juno."

Summer's shoulder slumped a little, feeling dejected. Her lips pursed for a moment.

"Awww~ Guess I'll be missing those two lots." said she. The blonde hunter later took a quick glance over me, from head to toes. I was feeling a little uncomfortable from her stare, yet I brushed it off as my body soreness overwhelmed me.

"... Hmmm..." she squinted her eyes and moved closer. The smell of her body reeks of ale, which somehow putting me off in a way. "Heh." she smiles cheekily from the side and withdrew to her original seat.

"Huh? Something's the matter?" I asked, trying to be polite at the same time.

A brief silence soon falls in.

"You do resemble _her_ a lot..." the hunter took out a cigar, lighted it and puffed out a tiny cloud of smoke. "No wonder he was attracted to you..." she murmured.

I returned Summer a quizzical look, and she replied with a wide grin instead. "Are you guys just friend or is there anything more, hmmm?"

"Who are you referring to?"

"Heh, playing dense, aren't you?" the hunter again, teases me. She nudged me with a light elbow push, and her lips curved into a broad smile. "Destins, of course! You dummy! That's what I'm referring to anyway. I'm curious, are you two just friend or—?"

"We are just friend that met under the same goal. Nothing more than that." I rested my teacup in a stern gesture, which surprises Summer of course. I didn't meant to startle her or so, but I just don't feel like having these sort of conversation at the moment.

My hands are tied, and my mind preoccupied with worries and whatnot, ever since I _arrived_ here.

Furthermore, I have Bryan — though I wasn't sure if I would be able to return to the real world as promised.

Destins is a friend I was indebted to. He is a respectable man and had helped me more than I could repay him. Our relationship is just at that, nothing more.

"Hmmm..."

Summer looked at me as if I was some poor soul that wouldn't notice anything around me beside myself. "You are dense, indeed." said she, rubbing her chin like a scholar.

"Didn't you noticed his eyes everytime he looked at you?"

I do remembered the solemn crystal blue eyes that watched over me everytime we spoke. I do noticed there was hint of sadness; possibly shrouded with loneliness too, and the heaviness of his voice when we were together, discussing over things.

But I just can't bring myself asking about his personal life or his past. It would be inappropriate to do so as we're only met for two days.

"Yes, I can see that." I replied, dismissing Summer's assumption on my 'bluntness'.

"His eyes always full of... _sorrow_ " I added again.

The hunter sighed in silence. She looked away, dumping her cigar at the nearest dustbin. "Destins and I... knew each other way before this, but we aren't exactly close."

"5 years ago, we were part of the expedition group that traversed into _Thanatos Tower_ that lies at the uncharted land, far from Rune-Midgard."

"8 groups, 40 members comprises of all chosen guilds across Rune-Midgard volunteerily joined the venture in hopes of investigating the forsaken place."

She paused for brief moment. Her voice suddenly grew heavier. "But we never knew it was actually a _suicide_ mission..."

I gasped. Those words never meant to have good meaning, I reckon.

Summer continues again, "Destins and his other friends, which I happened to acquainted with even shortly were some happy bunch of senior adventurers. Two Assassin Cross of higher rank, a Bard, a Priest and a... Crusader with the name of Divinia, came along with him."

She sipped the tea that already gotten cold over the times. "We got split up in an accidental occasion at the 6th floor, anyway."

"The monsters were too much for us to handle as we ascended the floors, and some parties decided to quit the mission."

"And that caused problem to the rest party that were still in the tower, which included Destins' team and others, handling the final few floors without reinforcement..." — "By the time we waited anxiously at the ground, there was a huge explosion on the top floor. We heard screams, anguish cries while watching adventurers ran out in fear as if their life hanging by the thread..."

The hunter's voice soon crackled, but she hold it back. "I lost my sister in that incident. She was in another party that couldn't made it out alive..."

I gripped Summer's hands tightly, reminding her that I am here if she needed a shoulder. The grief in her voice alone, confirmed me that she had a lot to take on her own yet the strong character in her forced the Hunter to strive for the best in her daily life.

"It's alright, Leya... I have her always in my heart." the blonde flipped out a golden locket that contained a picture of her sister.

She withdraws the precious item into her pocket slowly, and added again, "And... after all the commotion finally dies down, I'd only remembered Destins walked out from the tower... _w_ _ith_ Divinia's body on his arms."

My grip on Summer's hands loosen. "She was the _love_ of his life... Can't imagine how he could've put up through all these years with this grief haunting him."

Summer heaved a deep breath, and uttered softly. "... I've never heard of him ever since _that_ day. That fella just — completely 'vanished' from our contacts..."

"We'd never got in touch for the past years, until — he showed up here, with you..."

The Hunter looked at me, with a rather guilt-stricken eyes; "And to add fuel into the fire, you _look_ a lot like Divinia..." — "It must be a painful reality for Destins to chew right now..." she added again, voice slowly trails off.

My lips grew bitter. I wasn't aware of Destins' predicament to date, till Summer shared it with me. No wonder he poised so friendly when we first met, as if we knew each other for nearly 10 years.

"I-I don't know what to say..." that's the best I could come up with right now. Indeed, I am at loss of words. The assassin friend of mine had so much more to endure, more than me to be precise.

And here am I, only focusing on myself and trying my utmost best to solve the mysterious quests as fast as possible and get the heck out of this place —without a care about the feelings of others and their history.

I felt a sudden irk at myself. How absurd and selfish of me...

The job progression that I wanted to discuss with Destins soon tossed to the side.

Yeah right. As if I could bring myself and tell him _'Hey, I wanna be a Crusader'._ Destins probably hasn't fully let go of his pasts just yet. And I certainly hate to be the 'bitter' pill that he has to swallows each time we met.

I am just a _replica_ of Divinia, his deceased girlfriend or wife perhaps, according to Summer.

The early morning sun ray soon illuminating the indoors of Flower Blossom Inn. It was already 7am, I glanced at the clock indicator displayed next to my Status screen.

Unlike the usual morning that I'd woke up to, with hopes and aspirations; I find the time passes too slow for my liking.

Summer stretched her arms lazily, and yawned. "Wow, didn't know we have talked for hours!"

She extended her hands to me, and I gladly accepted, though half-heartedly; "Thanks for putting up with me the entire night, Leya! Hee~" a broad smile curved on her lips.

I just nodded lightly and reply in meekness, "It's nothing. You're welcome by the way."

"Don't worry about the things I shared with you. You'll grow out of it once you listened too many telltales that adventurers would be happy sharing with you along the journey, with couple of beers of course." Summer uttered softly.

The hunter then approached the staircase, possibly heading to her rented room at second floor. "And do not tell Destins that I shared these with you. He has a lot to handle currently and I hope you understand."

I sat quietly, glancing over the hunter's shadow that gradually vanished into the staircase.

The morning that I used to look forward to, has now turned grey. Pondering about Summer's words, I knew maybe she was just trying to help the assassin friend of mine get over the pasts, and hence her advice at the end.

I take my leave soon and decided I would just stayed at Payon temporarily for training purpose. Somehow, I don't feel like I need to depend on Destins for now. He has done a lot for me, and I am forever grateful. I will repay his kindness one day. So now, I must at least, rely on myself a little bit more than ever.

Bryan was right after all. I can't continue living like this, depending solely on others — even in this parallel universe. I do not know if this considered as _ego_ or selfish or so, but I prefer to call it as being independent.

It would be wise to stay low for couple of days, before meeting Destins again. And perhaps, it would benefited him as well, as I wouldn't dragged the young man everytime with trainings, power-leveling that he has to sacrificed his time for a low-level newbie like me.

A message soon prompted, interrupting my thoughts. Startled, I immediately clicked on it.

Hmm, _those_ NPC again, I grumbled silently. However, to my surprise it wasn't about quest or event that I need to take this time, but rather, a _notice_ of some sort.

The announcement sounds as such — 'Next quest would commence once your job level hit 40.'

I was actually beaming slightly, knowing that I have ample time to explore, train and going my own way before the next task comes forth.

Level 40 eh... That would be another 9 more job levels to go. My base level stuck at level 33 after receiving rain of EXP from the March of Valkryja quest, while the job just barely hit 10% at level 31.

Gotta work harder now, I hummed.

I marched forward then, heading to the nearest Kafra to save my location, storing key items and prepared my gears so that I would be well-ready for first long adventure, alone.

 _I can do it,_ _surely._

— Somewhere, in the midst of Sograt Desert —

2 shadows lingering close to the ruins of pyramid, engaging in an inaudible conversation.

"It's Mussem, I told ya." a raven-haired assassin whispered, eyes sharply focused on the redhead.

"Mussem has been the mastermind of these works, Des. He's the one pulling string behind and made a fool outta us! No doubt about it." Destins heaved a deep breath, and paused for a brief moment. He was contemplating, quite deeply to be frank.

"Remember the time when you were going for _Thanatos'_ head? And before you could do it, _deathstalker_ barged in and suddenly they went killing spree on the adventurers, knowing they were vulnerable and focusing on the monsters?"

"It was Mussem's idea! He was aftering that _stone!_ "

Arsyad, despite young and an ex-apprentice of Destins, he was there — at the incident 5 years ago, together with the other group. And he _saw_ everything. Though in the beginning, with the pressure from the senior assassins and Mussem, the boy was literally convinced that whatever he saw back then, was just an _accident._

However, part of him just couldn't rest still, and years went by — Arsyad determined to find the truth, while assisting his mentor — Destins from the dark.

Destins, on the other hand, wavered a little.

Is this the truth, or a half-truth that courted him to go into wild goose chase again; like he used to?

And the answer would always be the same.

"Assure me, Arsyad." his voice deep, indicating he isn't someone to be trifled easily, especially with rumours.

Arsyad knew his mentor well enough, and he wanted to prove his words right. "Here." he pulled out some partially burnt papers from the pouch.

"I manage to save these stacks of documents when cleaning out the archive few weeks ago. Fortunately, nobody suspected anything. And the leader was out of town too." he added again.

"Mussem's report to the Prontera Government, regarding the _Thanatos Expedition_ 5 years ago and the incident that comes with it." — "... Check here, there was some mark of eraser at the beginning."

Arsyad directed the redhead to look carefully at the paper's content.

"He was covering the stuff happened there, and instead reported the tragedy as _'accident'_ to the higher ups at Prontera. Such blatant lie! So that his real intention stayed in the shadow, forever." the boy continues.

Destins flipped the papers, concentrating in the content. His grip suddenly grew tighter, almost tearing the wrinkled document away.

"You were saying, Mussem was aftering the _stone..._?" finally, the redhead spoke — breaking the silence.

"Yes." — "The _Ymir's_ _Heart_." Arsyad answered, voice under his breath.

"The _stone_ that granted the _power of a God..._ "

 **— Chapter 7: Decision —**

Author's Footer Note: Chapter 7 finally done! I got swarmed with works, so yeah.

Oh yeahh, I can smell some climax already huh. And finally we learned a thing or two about Destins' past. We are going deeper into the story now, slowly but surely.

Please bear in mind that I don't have proofreader and beta readers to assist me in spellchecking and all. Plus, my country banned in the last 2 years, so in order for me to upload new chapter every time, I have to type directly on the fanfic app itself.

So forgive me if the story structure is bit haywire. Allow me to take some time to adjust the plot, and construct it properly so that it makes sense.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

Don't forget to SUB, FAVE AND ADD TO COLLECTION too! Thank you!

xoxo,

Little Dragon Girl


	8. Chapter Extra 1: Missing Pieces

**Author's Note: This is a special chapter written either in one of the character's perspective or in third person's view.**

I find it intriguing that manga always has this _special_ chapter so I thought 'Hey, why not I add something like this in my story too? It would be cool!'. So yep, here am I — presenting the first special extra chapter to you. And this would be written in third person perspective.

 **Disclaimer:** Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity Corp. and Lee-Myoung-Jin, the one and only.

 **Chapter 7.5:** **Missing Pieces**

— 5 years ago, from present day —

A cobalt long-haired young woman, donned in Crusader armour marched forward with documents in her hand. Her pace fasten as the designated location in her mind drawn closer each second.

The office of Crusader Faction laid strategically right within the Cathedral of Prontera, the place she was heading to — to hand over the paperworks in her possession. As the girl reached up for the door, her cold hands gently touched the knob and pushed it, lightly.

"Huff—" heaving a deep breath, she called out, "Sir Raiden, the reports are here."

Sir Raiden, a paladin-class middle-age man stood up from his desk and approached the young crusader.

"Divinia, thank you. You have done a great job in retrieving these documents." said him, while reaching out for the paper stacks in Divinia's hands.

A light smile curled up on the girl's lips. She was affirmative that her task has been accomplished well, thus the compliment given by her superior.

Her amethyst eyes lit such fiercely, chest pumped up in confidence. Divinia knew if she handled this assignment good enough, she would be chosen to be in the upcoming quest of her dream — _Thanatos Expedition_

Raiden seen occupied with the documents. He moved around the burly wood desk, grabbed a large indentifier and checked the papers in order. However, the report suddenly set itself on fire, burning everything to crisp; much to the officer and Divinia's surprise.

Raiden picked up the remaining ashes of the papers, and examined thoroughly again. "Hmmm..."

"A report that automatically set fire once opened. Rather uncanny, don't you think so?" the middle-age paladin commented.

Divinia, on the other hand, stood frozen. Her face went pale, and at the same time, worried. To begin with, she wasn't expected the paperworks she received from the adventurer's guilds around the five States would ended up this way. And much to her grimace as well, she had travelled miles just to retrieve everything in one piece.

What's the meaning of this? Did someone in the adventurer's guild attempt to sabotage her career?

She was so near to get her dream realized by completing this task, yet the unfortunate circumstances interrupted the progress. The anxious and weary look on her face tells Raiden exactly that she had gone through so much just for these reports.

The officer then tossed the paper ashes to the dustbin. He sat down quietly, while facing the windows.

"It's not your fault, Divinia."

"Mayhap the work of some wizard or sage that puts a spell into the files as a prevention or some sort. The report must have contained highly classified info, thus the seal."

Divinia casted a quick glance on her superior and sighed, "I must've overlooked this matter, Sir Raiden. I will returned and investigated this issue immediately."

"Hold your stances, young lady." the paladin stopped Divinia just before she stormed out of the office. "You are not collected right now. I know this meant a lot to you but just hold on for a while."

"The adventurer guilds are not in the jurisdiction of Prontera, therefore we can't barged in like how we would do in Morocc or Payon. You already done well enough by retrieving the reports." Sir Raiden added again, his voice sounds exasperated.

The young crusader looked away, rather disappointed about the verdict given by her superior.

However, Raiden saw something out of the usual perspective in event like this. If there is such _practice_ by setting a spell in documents, the files must have meant something big to these concerned people, whoever they are.

"You can return to your quarters now, Divinia. Allow me to take a deep look into this incident."

Divinia nodded, as a sign of respect and agreement to her superior's words. "Which was the last guild you went, upon this matter?" Sir Raiden further inquired, hoping to prove his theories right.

"Geffen."

Ahh— The Magic City. No wonder.

The senior officer rubbed his chin, forehead scrunched hard as if the world's burden just shove at him. That may served as a potential clue for him to look into, he thought in silence.

Divinia soon excused herself, leaving her superior alone to investigates the cause behind this strange occurrence. She concluded there is nothing could be done on her side currently, therefore the best option would be just resuming her daily mission; till she gets new order from Sir Raiden for the next assignment. The crusader then decided to head for the south in the time being, to regroup with her friends.

— Prontera South —

3 vague figures spotted standing close to a huge oak tree, and were in the middle of idle conversation. Divinia immediately approached the trios as she just done passing some greetings to the patrolling knights at the South Gate.

"Aha—! There she is! Our _muse_ of the party finally here~!" a man in about his mid 20's, and dressed in a Bard outfit, commented shortly. The crusader was all smiles when the three friends of hers greeted from a distance.

However, her eyes averted away once realized that a certain man wasn't in the group as she desired. "Where's Destins?" she asked.

"He's on his way. Got a job back at Morroc like usual." Na'im uttered.

Na'im, one of the most senior in the team — is an Assassin Cross class adventurer. The air emits around him usually stiff and serious, but many didn't know that he was actually a family man and quite an animal lover. Only few closest to him, like the group of friends here — truly known his behaviour.

"We know you can't wait to see him... He's going to be here anyway, don't worry." the statement by Erik the priest, made Divinia flustered in instant. The girl fidgeted her fingers, avoiding her friends' eyes contact shyly.

The team couldn't helped it but to chuckled at her adorable demeanour especially when it comes to anything concerned about Destins.

The group of friends, comprises of Na'im the assassin cross, Antares the bard, Erik the priest, Divinia the Crusader — the party was initially started with only 3 persons for MVP hunting. Na'im was the man-in-charge, while Antares acted as the second-in-command. However the team disbanded shortly afterwards when the earliest third member quitted the band to pursue his career in another continent.

The core three members were Na'im, Antares and Jannah — another Assassin Cross who joined the party once the earlier third member quitted, and also the one recommended Destins to be part of this team. Destins then recruited Divinia in, and they soon joined by Erik the priest in the last couple of years.

The party eventually grew into a super close-knit guild, and they named it as _Trinity —_ kind of like a tribute to the team which Na'im created, when there were only 3 members active.

Years went by, the group of friends grew even closer, like a real family; despite coming from various factions and of different states. And they never seem to be parted in any scenario as well.

"Look who's here! Destins — my man haha!" Antares' cheer startled the crusader in instant; he then went on and greeted a certain redhead that seen marching towards their rendezvous spot. "We've been expecting you." said the bard again.

Divinia immediately seated herself in a proper ladylike manner right after hearing her friend's name mentioned in a distance. She turned, and looked at her beloved; a small sigh of relief escaped from her lips silently.

Destins was a fine-looking young man, standing six feet tall and towered above Antares as the bard's built smaller than his. Dressed in all black Assassin Cross outfit, black leather boots adorned with glistening spikes, and black bracer equipped on both of his arms that acted as weapon — to which, hidden daggers and katar placed underneath the guild-forged mechanism. The only distinction from his entirely black attire, was his red flaming hair and crimson scarf that stood outstandingly among the rest dark-vibrancy outfit. His crystal clear blue eyes was the charming features of him, which Divinia has taken a liking to.

Destins then patted Antares' shoulder, and uttered, "Heh sorry I'm late for the meeting. Gotta run something in Morroc."

"No sweat, brother. We're cool about that. Except for a certain someone over there." the bard chirped, while grabbing the redhead's shoulder and directed his attention to Divinia.

The crusader sheepishly responded their gaze with a warm smile. "Hey Divy! C'mere and say hello to your boyfriend!"

"Geez, Antares... You're making her emba—"

"Wow, didn't know the party started earlier before my arrival. So, what's the occasion?" a lady in her early 30s, donned in assassin cross outfit muttered. There was something in the way this woman walks. The air of elegance and noble-like emits around her, though most of the friends thought it was just her method of being stoic. Despite an Assassin Cross, she poised herself more like an aristocrat, rather than a shadow walker.

And she is Jannah, the third-in-charge of Trinity — the party-to-guild established by Na'im.

"Jannah, my _muse_! You're finally here too—" the chestnut-haired bard greeted her with his usual flamboyant way, but was rejected immediately by the signature 'Jannah's style' killing cold stare. The party burst into joyful laughter then, watching the duo's funny interaction and upside down relationship.

"So, how's the stuff going over there? Can we get enlisted into _Thanatos Expedition_?" Erik asked, his eyes gleaming in eagerness.

Na'im crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. "There are some requirements and protocols to follow prior joining the event, but it's not impossible."

Jannah nodded, "Of course, the _transcended_ classes adventurers are favoured in this mission — however, the _Adventurer Guild_ _Management_ agreed to an extent, by offering this opportunity to the rest." — "Providing, the adventurers are over level 50 and equipments average levels are in between 55 to 60."

The party members then exchanged glances with each other. "Splendid! I think we're eligible after all!" said Antares, beaming from the inside.

"Yeah. I'm almost 97 now, Divinia is in 98, I presume? And Erik already over 85." Destins chirped.

"I guess, we'll be fine submitting the request, say — by this week? The authorities will take at least 14 days to respond." said Divinia. Deep down, she knew she has to convinced Sir Raiden to sign the form as soon as possible; hence, she performed every task given by the superior excellently. Sir Raiden, in fact, was amused.

... Except the latest assignment. And she has to make it up again just so Sir Raiden will approve her request to join _Thanatos Expedition_.

Na'im was silent all this time. His gaze seems distant. "Nevertheless, we shall try our luck in this. Finger-crossed, we would probably be the first to complete this mission, and walked down in the history of Rune-Midgard as the team that tackled _Thanatos Tower_ — the mythical warrior and his formidable front, sealed in the tower lies at the uncharted land that one only can dream to reach."

The rest members watches their leader with eyes gleaming in aspiration and hopes. They held out hands together, and chanted Trinity's motto aloud, "No danger we could not surpass! **_Virtus Unita Fortis Agit_**!*"

The thundering roar of Trinity's warcry was fearsome. The usually quiet and peaceful surrounding of Prontera South, now trembled with motivation and surging vibes of inspiration. Na'im seems much convinced, his face beaming with confidence. "I believed in every of us. One day, we shall conquer - not only Thanatos Tower, but also; Glastheim, Juperos Ruins and, Sacred Hall of Valhalla." said him, clenching his fist with burning determination.

Destins grabbed Divinia's hands tightly and nodded at the same time - an affirmation that he'd lived up to the dream of this guild; continuing his adventures — to see the world, to tread the unexplored lands and to face the lords of dangerous paths and dungeons, together with the clan members and his beloved.

 _The Romanticism of Adventure_ never truly ends, until one of us said so. The redhead thought to himself.

Alas, Trinity's adventures came to a full end on one fateful night.

The dreams they shared, has now gone to dust. Destins lost count of the amount of tears he wept, and the times he spent mourning the loss of his love - Divinia, and his Trinity's close friends. He couldn't remember how many times he'd be slammed by the victims' family and from those who put the entire accident blame on him.

"Damn you! You promised you'd bring him back! You PROMISED—!" the light punches from a frail girl doesn't really hurt him at all, but it was the grief that eats him from the inside. Watching Lucia's tearful expression, it pains him to the extent that he started questioning himself.

 _Why? Why did he survived, but not his friends?_

Lucia, Erik's elder sister blamed Destins for her brother's death. She gripped the redhead's scarf so tight that it could've choked him alive, yet the man stood frozen, unwavered. _Yes, it's my fault to begin with._ Countless of self-loathing, blaming and cussing wouldn't do justice enough to his fallen comrades, and especially to Divinia - who _should've_ been the one protected by him. But, what more can he do right now?

Jannah's husband came and attended the funeral to honour his wife and friends, but left in silence — not wanting to conveyed further his despair. Antares has no other close kin connection, only a distant relative came over and gave final respect before leaving.

The hardest blow, was none other than to Na'im's family. Leaving five kids, and a wife to succeed the household was not an easy task. In fact, Na'im was the sole breadwinner of the family, and now, he's no longer there to provide that comfort anymore.

Destins, for the first time ever in his life — shouldering the burden of survival guilt, and looking at Na'im's orphaned kids and wife right now, he has no other option but to figure out a way to take the full responsibility of providing to the Trinity's leader family. He had to — to atone for the guilt that eats him within.

After the incident, and official reports filed to the Prontera's Government, Destins vanished completely from every possible contact. He left the Assassin guild without prior notice too, giving others to speculate that either he has given up his life or that he went incognito.

However, it was these 5 long years — the young man _went_ into tremendous life-changing journey.

He decided to give up everything that tied to the past, except the memories that he hold dear of the Trinity's members and Divinia. He made a memento out of the proposal ring to his beloved crusader and carved Trinity's motto into it, in honouring the deceased.

And some hearsays, tell of his journey of 'reborning'. A rather rare case, indeed.

Destins actually went up to meet the _Valkyrie,_ and made an oath with the celestial maiden that he'd 'erase' everything he has and starts from the beginning again.

He climbed the highest mountains, treaded dangerous tracks, just to reach up the Sacred Hall of Valhalla. None would believes such telltales, however a tattoo etched at the back of his neck — was the proof of him arriving at the fallen hall.

A _reborning_ process, is merely a procedure to erase one's system to zero so they would 'reborn' and start anew. Yet, Destins came with a resolution burning fiercely in his heart that time — _vengeance._

He made sure that he rises from the bottom again, becoming even stronger and find those responsible for the Thanatos Tower's tragedy, to pay for what they did.

And for some reasons, he hid his potentials by going slow on his leveling up process. Thus, level 55, an Assassin by profession - is a good way masking his true intention. Getting around by posing as a 'just-upgrade-class' person is a given huge advantage, frankly speaking.

 _deathstalker_ apparently only hunts the pros and adventurers that went for big dungeon clearance that may hindered their whatever scheming deeds or just to fulfill their pure bloodlust PK euphoria. And being a level 55 _Assassin,_ he is certain that his name definitely not in the 'hunting' list of that notorious guild.

And that keeps him safe at the time being, and allows the redhead to focus in obtaining the details of the past tragedy and slowly connecting the dots.

Destins remained working in the shadow for years, and avoided familiar contacts from the past expedition survivors, including Summer. While still taking some contract mission from Mussem, his real motive was to get closer and extract information from the former boss.

Alas, the leader isn't as trustworthy as it would seems. After severing contract with the man that he thought of as a father-figure since the day at the assassin guild, Destins then bumped into the strange incident at Sograt Desert, that triggered the quest — _March of Valkyrja_ into immediate start _._

And that event, brought him into a fateful encounter with a fiesty swordswoman named Leya. A human girl with uncanny strikingly resemblance — to his lost love, Divinia; much to Destins' surprise of course.

However, the two get along pretty well and it was thanks to the quest that they're bound with, the combo duo went on the first journey together — to resolve the mysteries behind it, and to uncover the truth of the odd dreams he had about Rachel and the ghastly vision of his former fallen Trinity's members.

" ** _Virtus Unita Fortis Agit_**..." The redhead assassin whispered silently, flipping the memento that chained to his necklace several times.

"No danger we could not surpass..." his facial expression displays nothing but firm coldness. The spark emits from the crackling bonfire, reflecting the sharp glint in his crystal blue eyes.

He threw another firewood into the fiery fire, just so the warmth would be intensified as the freezing desert coldness slowly sipped in through the night. The red-haired assassin then pulled out a slightly-burnt paper from his pouch and glanced at it for some mere good minutes.

He remembered the last comment from his ex-apprentice, Arsyad; "T'was Mussem all along! He planned that ambush, contracted _deathstalker_ to do the job for him, possibly with the help of some others that I still need time to investigate."

"After all, the _desert scorpion_ — Zalmar, is Mussem's biological son after all. I can't fathom the meaning behind, having a son running an outlaw PK guild out there. Surely they must have something in common — like obtaining Ymir's Heart. Don't you agree with me, Des?"

After moments of pondering, Destins realized there is some truth in Arsyad's founding. Yet, he would preferred the rest detailing jobs fall into his hands; much easier to control and it would be more faster than before.

"... I will get the truth out of his mouth and justice to the fallen comrades soon!"

 **— Chapter 7.5: Missing Pieces —**

 ** _Author's Footer Note_** : Hey hey! Chapter 7.5 is about unveiling some of Destins' pasts.

I am sure this is getting even more interesting. :) Anyway, I welcome anyone with experience of proofreading to proofread my story, or anyone that willing to chip in time to beta-read the chapters I have written.

And yes, 'reborn' version here means 'deleting' your character and restart again. XD

Just that, I believe every player that reset their character gained valuable experiences and play much better than the first time. After all, we can't deny that our second or third playthrough are much better than our first.

And based on my past experiences, Destins' owner, who me and friends fondly called him as 'Az', met me (a swordie back then) at Prontera South when he was about level 50-ish Assassin. But that time, he knew plenty of stuff in the game already. He taught me the builds for crusader/paladin, and etc. So, I suspected that he has more than just one account or that he restarted many times before, just to experience different builds before truly decided that he'd go for Soul Breaker build in Assassin Cross. (I was a paladin already, when he just hit 99 and about to transcend to sinx).

Thus, that explained why Destins in this story of mine poised like an experienced person but only stays as an assassin, rather than as a _transcended_ class.

Hee~ Now, can you see the whole picture already? :)

Anyway, please take note that some of the stuff in the story is slightly OOC, or inspired by the system in RO Mobile instead of RO PC. /or can be combination of both versions. Who knows!

Till then, thanks for reading!

Please do not forget to FAVE, and SUB for immediate notice of update!

xoxo,

Little Dragon Girl


End file.
